Cries in the Dark AKA A Shot in the Dark
by JosiahGirl
Summary: Life has returned to normal. Why can't it just stay that way? Sequel to Brooklyn vs. Manhattan.
1. Catching youse up

Life in Manhattan had become more cheerful since the end of the printer's strike. The newsies were back at work doing what they did best. Cray, Swan and Mills were selling partners. Every day Mills would meet the newsies at the distribution docks and sell before heading back to Medda's to work in the afternoon. The guys normally sold until 6 before heading their separate ways. Cray to Medda's and Swan to wander Manhattan.   
  
Not much had changed at the lodging house. Jack still wished to go to Santa Fe, Racetrack would win some and lose more at the races, Skittery and Kid Blink were still as pessimistic as ever and Crutchy was still optimistic to a fault. The boarder war ended with the strike and the watches were relaxed. The weekly poker matches were reinstated and Life seemed to be back to normal.  
  
In Brooklyn Kit seemed to be more at home with each day. She kept the ready and math lessons going and her students were all progressing at a satisfactory rate. Bait and Jolly started to lose their teeth and were up to all the trouble they could cause with out getting caught. The rest of the Brooklyn newsies went back to selling World papers, happy to be back to their regular beats. The rest of July and All of August passed quickly. The news was the usual stuff, nothing big happening. And of course the lives of the newsies were usual.   
  
Mills and Cray got closer and it wasn't unusual for them to get a separate booth at Tibby's for lunch. When Brooklyn came to Manhattan or vice versa it became apparent that something was developing between Spot and Kit. Race always up for a good bet, had started a pool on which couple would become 'official' first. This brought the newsies up to September. What they didn't know was how much their lives were going to change.   



	2. Pain and Suffering to All who cross me

It was a muggy afternoon on September 6th. The air seemed to move before the eyes of the newsies. Business was incredibly slow many had barely sold enough to cover their expenses. The humidity at Coney Island was a bit less oppressive but the air still hung like a wet blanket over those in search of diversion. On the boardwalk three newsies stood trying to sell their papers to the passing wealthy tourists. A fourth newsies was leaning heavily on the railing heaving breakfast over into the Hudson.  
  
"Kit youse sure youse want to stay here? Bait can walk youse back to the lodging house." Spot walked over to Kit as she stood up wiping her mouth on her handkerchief. He had decided to stick with them when Kit had come down from the bunkroom looking green. And now he was glad he had.   
  
"I am fine. I shouldn't have eaten that sauerkraut that's all." Her brava was refuted by her ghost white skin, glazed eyes and shaky steps.  
  
"Kit youth othay?" Bait came over, concerned, lisp coming from the losing of teeth the night before.  
"Um, yeah Bait. I just have a stomachache." She closed her eyes, which helped a bit. "How many papes do I have to sell?"  
"Youse got none to sell Kit. Youse going to either sit here or go back to the lodging house." Spot put his arm around her shoulders and lead her to a bench.  
  
Kit tried to push Spot away. "I am fine. I can sell. I need to sell." She moved quickly and the world began to spin, "Whoah I need to sit down." Spot caught her as her knees gave way.  
  
"Kit youse ain't proving that youse are fine. Sit down or Ise taking youse back to the lodging house."  
Kit did sit down then, Spot sat down also and Kit leaned on him suddenly tired. Finally her stomach settled down and the world stopped spinning. Spot got up and went back to the boys. As she sat back up, a pain shot from her back around front across her lower abdomen and settled in her lower back and in front. She doubled over from the pain trying hard not to cry out loud.  
  
"Kit are you okay? Kit?" Spot ran over put his arm around her yet again.  
"Just let me alone. I'll be fine." She clutched her stomach, "I take that back can you help me home?" Spot nodded and helped her up, keeping his arm around her as they started for the lodging house.  
  
"Jolly, Bait, Ise want youse to find Rounder and Falcon and finish selling with them." They nodded and scampered off. As they left, Kit let herself totally lean on Spot barely standing on her own.   
  
Kosei saw them come in and helped Spot get her upstairs and into her bed. "Kit do you want some laudanum?"   
"No, no laudanum." Kit gritted out between clenched teeth "It makes me fuzzy headed and when it wears off I feel ten times worse, no none of that horrible stuff." She laid back down and began to consider ways to maim guys. Kosei headed downstairs and Spot stood in the doorway wondering what he could do. Spot finally, cautiously ventured a question. "Kit youse want anything?"  
  
"A hot water bottle and some clean rags." Kit's head didn't leave her pillow as she asked for some supplies.  
Spot nodded and went down stairs to find what she had asked for.   
  
"Kosei, Kit asked for a hot water bottle and rags. What is she going to use them for?" Spot had a confused look as he tried to piece together the little information he had, but Kosei wouldn't help him figure it out.  
  
"She has her reasons here take these to her and by the time you get back the water will be done warming up." While Kosei had a soft spot for the younger two boys and Kit it didn't extend to the older newsies in such an overt manner.  
  
Andrew Kosei was in his early 30's and had been a newsies when he was younger. He had gotten a job as a junior reporter for the World when he was 20 and married his childhood sweetheart a year later. They had a happy life and the lodging house had been her idea. Samantha wanted to start a place for the newsies to live after a particularly hard winter in the first year of their marriage. It had been what killed her.   
  
Four years ago a newsie had caught the flu, Sam being the women she was took care of the newsie and in the process the flu from him. Their son, Joshua caught it from her and before Andrew knew it he lost his entire family. He left the lodging house open because of her and the newsies filled the void left by the loss of his family.   
  
The whistle of the teapot recalled Kosei to the present. He quickly filled the red hot water bottle and after wrapping it in a towel took it up to Kit. As he entered the bunkroom Kosei heard Kit's suppressed moans, "Kit Ise got the hot bottle youse asked for."   
  
Kit opened her eyes and reached for the comfort that red bottle would bring. "Thank-you Kosei. Can you keep everyone out of here? I really don't want to see anyone."  
  
"Ise do my best, but what about Spot? He's worried about youse a lot." Kosei paused before he left.  
  
"I will not see anyone." Kit's voice became deadly. "I don't care what you have to do, the first guy that comes in here won't be having kids." Kit practically growled as she rolled to her side and clenched the water bottle to her abdomen.   
  
Kosei felt it was in his best interests to leave at that moment. He only stopped to warn Spot, "Ise not go in there if Ise you. She's mad and if youse wants kids don't go in there. She said no one was allowed in."   
Spot looked at Kosei in disbelief, "She must of meant everyone except me." His voice held hope and assurance that Kit wouldn't kick him out of his own room.  
  
Kosei looked Spot straight in the eye, "No she said youse especially weren't allowed in."   
Spot was floored she was going to kick him out of the room? Who did she think she was? He moved around Kosei and into the room. Immediately he was assaulted by the smell of vomit.   
  
"Get out" Kit lay in bed and if it hadn't been for the pitiful way she looked the steel in her words would have registered with Spot. Spot stood there taking in the sight that Kit made. Her hair was half out of the braids she normally wore. She was only wearing one of his shirts and she was gray as the sheet on the bed.  
  
"No, youse look awful and Ise not leaving until youse give me a good reason not to send Rounder or Falcon for a doctor."   
  
Kit lifted her pain filled eyes and glared at Spot, "I don't need a doctor. I am not sick."  
  
Spot snorted, "Youse think looking like a ghost and puking everywhere isn't sick? Then what's wrong?"  
  
Kit would have answered but she suddenly got up and ran for the washroom. When she returned she found Spot and found a bucked and a scrub brush and was on his knees cleaning the floor. She gathered her strength together. "Why are you doing that? I can do it myself." With each word her energy slowly ebbed away and she leaned on the bunk for support.   
  
"Sure and how could youse if youse can barely stand? Ise almost done with it anyway. So youse still say youse ain't sick?"   
  
"Yes I ain't sick. I know exactly what's wrong and I know I will be fine in a day or two. Now if you value your life you will leave." Kit's voice though weary still carried steel that for once Spot listened to.   
  
Spot helped Kit back into bed. Making sure she was comfortable and warm before he gathered up his blanket and pillow. "Youse know all youse gots to do is yell and Ise be back to get youse anything."   
  
"I know right now I need sleep. Leave Spot." Kit turned over to her side and curled up and closed her eyes. Spot gave her one last glance and then slid out into the bunkroom to find an open bunk and an open game of poker.   
  
  
AN: Yes Kit has what you are thinking she has, and yes it can be this bad, just ask me about it sometime. I don't condone killing men at anytime but these types of thoughts are common to many women during this time, even if they are just fleeting. Catch you later. 


	3. Panic, Play, Pat on the Back

The first muggy September days in Manhattan had passed slowly. Papers sold so slowly that Swan ended up selling half of Mills' and Cray's papers along with what was left of his. On the 6th Cray and Swan sold on their own, Mills had to stay at Medda's that day to do some extra work. The guys took a quick break in the mid morning to get something to drink. They leaned against a building wall and talked.   
  
"Swan I've been thinking. I should stop selling papes."  
Swan blinked in surprise. "Why's that?"  
  
Cray shrugged, "I just too old to sell. I have been too old for a while, at least to old to sell here. In Lincoln I might get away with it but people expect me to have a real job. And Medda's is a real job."  
  
"So you're just gonna quit? You don't have anywhere to live besides the lodging house right?" Swan tried to reason with him.  
  
"Actually Bryon has offered to let me room with him till I get some where's else. I told him I'd think about it." It was obvious he didn't want to talk any more as he gathered up his papes shouting out headlines.  
  
Swan and Cray didn't speak till lunch. As they entered Tibby's they realized they weren't the only ones who were having trouble selling. Tibby's was almost empty. The only newsies there were Jack, Race, and Mush.  
  
"Slow day guys?" Swan spoke as they walked to the table.  
"Yeah nothing is selling for no one." Mush spoke around a bite.  
  
"See Cray it ain't your age that is causing you not to sell well. You don't need to quit then." Swan was smug as he pointed out this fact.  
  
"Youse thinking of quitting being a newsie?" Race was the first to catch on, for once.  
"Not thinking going to. Medda's pays well and the other bouncer aid I could stay with him. I am taking him up on his offer and moving out."  
  
"Youse gonna quit just like that? Never saw youse as a quitter."  
"I am not a quitter, Race just a realist. I can't live on what I make as a newsie forever. What if I want to get married? I not about to bring a girl to live at the lodging house. I'm just moving on. You guys won't hold this against me will you? I still want to be friends."  
  
"Youse ain't going forget us are you?" Mush asked.  
"Nah wes just gonna make sure we take more of his money when he comes to play poker." Jack teased.  
  
"Oh great, just what I need. Plus my best friend and my sister are still newsies, so forgetting all of youse would be the least of my worries." They all laughed then and dug into their food.  
"Did youse hear the President is in New York, up in Buffalo." Mush spoke around another mouthful of food.  
  
"That ain't news. Now if he were working in Harlem now that would be news." Swan commented.  
  
"Nah it would hafta be Brooklyn and he would hafta be a newsie for it to actually be news."  
  
"Youse all crazy nothing the President does is news. He couldn't be more boring." Jack said as he stood up. "Here put youse dough down headlines need to be called.  
  
The guys got up and headed out to work again. Cray hit Swan on the shoulder. "Have fun improving the headlines I think I'll head to Medda's early. Maybe I can talk to Bryon before it gets busy."   
  
"Sure you're going to talk to Bryon. I heard Medda complain the guy's always late. Tell Mills I say hello." Swan winked and side stepped a swat. "See you later Cray don't get back too late. We might give your bed away before you got some where to sleep." Swan called out over his shoulder as she ran to catch up with the guys.  
  
Cray shook his head, his ears a bit red from knowing how close to the truth Swan had come. As he walked to Medda's he whistled one of the songs from the girls' acts. He knew all the songs to all the acts and if the need ever arose he could probably do an act with out missing a beat. But it would have to be late in the night when most everyone was drunk. He laughed then at the idea of him in a dress. Medda wouldn't want to lose any of her customers she would have to be very, very desperate to put him on the stage.  
  
As he entered by the stage door he encountered the unnerving site of Mills, Lily, and Violet running around looking for something or someone. He stood in the doorway trying to figure out what was going on when Mills came up to him.  
  
"Cray oh God wes got trouble. Three of the girls are sick. What are wes going to do?" Mills had a frantic look in her eyes.   
  
"Calm down. Where's Medda?" Cray stayed calm looking for his employer.  
"She's upstairs."  
"Can I go see her?"  
"No that's not allowed youse know that." Mills' shock was enough to pull her out of her hysteria.  
"Okay then how many girls aren't sick?"  
"Two, Violet and Lily that's it. They're new youse know that. Why?"  
"Well we could have a modified show. Do some comedy with Bryon and me mimicking a couple of the girls' acts. Maybe you could do one of the tamer ones."  
"Me on stage? I can't do that. I would be way to scared." Mills eyes were huge.  
"Hello dears. Crale what had you suggested?" Medda spoke as she came in from the stage.  
  
"Well since your only healthy girls are new, I thought maybe they could do the acts they know. Then have more of a comedy filling in. Maybe Bryon and I could do parody's of an act or two and Katie here could do one of the tamer dance routines. We all do know most of the acts." Cray stopped and waited for Medda's response.   
"That sounds like a good idea it might just work. Katie where is Bryon? He needs to be here."   
  
"You called Medda? What can I do for you?" Bryon came in the side door as if he owned the world.  
"Bryon, three of the girls are down sick. We can't cancel so you, Katie and Crale are going to fill in."  
Bryon's face blanched. "Fill in?" he gulped attempting to regain his composure.   
  
"Yes you and Crale won't wear the dresses just the accessories and such. You have been helping teach Lily and Violet the routines so I know you could fill in for just one night. Come dears lets get everything together." Medda herded her shocked employees into the dressing room and called for Lily and Violet to come also.  
  
They sat and devised a plan for the night. They decided to get a hold of a couple of newsies to fill in as bouncers, Medda agreed to 4 all together as long as they were "big". Lily and Violet would be the focus, each would do two songs. Mills would go between one of their acts doing a small dance and song. Bryon refused to do his act on his own so the guys decided their act would be at the very beginning. Cray and Bryon agreed to do the only duet that Medda had on the record, called "Sisters", the entire song was on the record which meant the guys would just have to do the dance and lip sync the lyrics.  
  
After choosing their act and practicing, which had Kenneth, the bartender, on the floor laughing, Cray and Bryon gathered what was left of their dignity and went in search of four "big" newsies. Mush and Jack were quickly agreed upon and found and since Swan was with them he was the third. Kid Blink was the reluctant fourth. All four agreed finally not wanting to miss what Cray had billed as the funniest act in 4 states, plus it was some extra dough.  
  
After Cray told the guys their responsibilities he and Bryon went back stage to get ready. It was a full house, everyone sat back stage hoping their modified show would go over well. A last minute line up change had Mills first and the guys last. The show had gone over well up to the point when Bryon and Cray took the stage. As they performed they loosened up and soon were very into their song (AN: If you have ever seen the movie White Christmas w/ Bing Crosby and Danny Kaye you know the scene this is ripped off of). Both acted it up trying hard to make it as comedic as they could. While some of the crowd was hesitant by the end of it the act was well received and both of the men could barely keep from laughing.   
  
It took a while for the hall to clear out, all of the performers and the recruited bouncers were exhausted and sat in the dressing room drinking to their success.  
  
"Ise can't get over how good youse guys were. Cray youse were holding out on us all this time weren't you. Well here's to Cray's new career, acting, one day wes all be saying wes knew him when." Jack lifted his glass of champagne in a toast.  
  
"Let's not forget our friend Mills who would have thought she could do this so well?" Mush raised his glass to toast Mills but was stopped when Cray stood up.  
  
"Well that was Katie's only performance, she ain't doing that again." He swayed a bit as he walked to sit by Mills.   
As he sat down Mills turned to him, "Who says Ise ain't doing this again?" She looked cross at the thought that he was telling her what to do.  
"I do" and with that he kissed her, effectively silencing her from expressing her out rage. This caused all the other occupants to start a chorus of catcalls and wolf whistles. The two other girls started to giggle and couldn't stop.  
  
When they came up for air Mills turned about four shades of red and Cray finished off his sentence, "You're my girl and you ain't going to be parading on that stage and that's final." She started to protest and Cray kissed her again. The room erupted with more catcalls and when it was over Mills buried her face into Cray's shoulder, not daring to look at any of her friends.  
  
Medda entered the room attracted by the noise and quickly diagnosed what had happened. "All right call it a night. All you boys must get leave now, my girls need their beauty rest."   
  
The guys all stood up and helped the girls up to their feet. Mills decided to show the guys out, but held onto Cray's arm till everyone was out of hearing range. "Crale Oberg youse really want me from your goil, youse gonna have ta ask me tomorrow. Night." She stood up on her toes and gave him a quick peck and before he could respond she slipped back into the building.   
  
As Cray caught up with his friend they began to tease him. The teasing went on until Mush spoke out, "Hey this means Ise won." Everyone turned to look at him, then Blink smacked him.  
"Sure rub it in. Ise bet on Kit and Spot."  
"There was a betting pool going on and no one told me? Man, I could have cleaned up." Bryon joked good-naturedly.   
"Hey they're not official yet, so no results are final." Swan interjected.  
  
Cray had been silent up until now, "It's official, I just have to ask her tomorrow."  
This silenced his friends for most of the trip to the lodging house.  
"Youse two can stay here tonight and move Cray's stuff latter." Jack spoke as they stood outside. Both men nodded and after paying and signing in all six fell into the open bunks to sleep off the alcohol.   
  
AN: this is a repost, I couldn't believe all the mistakes this had. So I re did it. Here is the corrected one. 


	4. The Gun Fires

An early morning full of laughing, joking and loud voices might have been normal at the Manhattan Newsboys lodging house but it was not the best way to wake up after a night of drinking as Jack, Blink, Cray, Swan and Bryon found out. Mush had elected not to drink, but wasn't ready to wake up because of the late hour they had come stumbling in the night before. Bryon didn't even flinch as he rolled back over to sleep off the ugly hangover he had been left with, while the other four all got dressed to sell the newest edition of the paper with the fuzziest heads this side of New Years Day.   
  
Today none of them participated in the joking and rough housing that normally followed the group to the distribution office as they nursed their bruised egos and the foggy brains. As they reached the distribution office all joking ceased as one by one they read the headline board. "President McKinley Shot." The foggy sleep filled brains instantly awoke, as they all stood transfixed staring at the board. It was a headline that could make them money but suddenly no one was ready to break it.  
  
The distribution bell rang harshly breaking the silence. Jack was the only one to speak, "Let's go before we lose out to the competition." A subdued line was formed as all gathered to buy their papes. Mills stood next to Cray clutching his arm to hold her up, "It can't be true can it?" He looked down to find her eyes brimming with tears.   
  
"It has gotta be, no hack would lie that harshly. We want the city to know. We'll deal with what we are selling later." While it sounded harsh it was to cover up what he felt inside.  
  
At the window Wesiel was back, "How many?"  
Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out 75 cents "150". He was the first but he wasn't the last as everyone bought more than usual. Then left calling out the headline as it was for the first time ever.   
  
***Brooklyn***  
The morning of the 7th dawned promising more heat and humidity. Kit was right about felling better and was ready to start selling after having taken the previous day off. She was pain free and feeling much like her old self.  
  
"Kit can ise buy the papes today? Jolly bought them yesterday." Bait asked while running up. Kit nodded, barely looking up from braiding her hair.   
"Why don't you read me the headlines and we'll see how many to get."   
  
Bait jumped up and down excitedly causing Kit to laugh at his antics as they walked with Jolly and Spot. Jolly and Bait were slashing at each other with their swords while using Kit and spot as bases to hide behind. As they reached the Brooklyn distribution dock Kti called out to remind Bait of his job.  
  
"Oh yeah" he looked up at the boards and began to read, sounding out the words he hadn't learned yet "Pres-y dent Mc Kin Ly Shot. Wall Street Close at Record High." He then stopped waiting for Kit's praise, but it didn't come. Bait turned around to look at her and saw Kit had sat down on the street in shock. "Kit youse okay?" Bait walked over and waved his hand in front of her face. He then turned to Spot, "What's wrong? Why's Kit sitting on the ground?"  
  
Spot glanced down then back at the board. "She needed to sit down" the then gathered himself together and reached down to shake Kit. "Kit youse need to pull yourself together wes got ta get this out."   
  
Kit slowly stood up and reached into her money pouch and pulled out 55 cents. "Bait get 110 papes." Spot took Bait by the shoulder and led him up to the window to get their wares. Jolly looked at Kit and tugged on her skirt.  
  
"Youse really think wes can sell 110 papes?"  
Kit nodded, "They'll sell themselves."  
  
Spot and Bait walked out, Bait barely able to control the extra load. As Kit relieved him of it she looked at Spot who was reading the story. "What's it say?"  
  
"Well he was shot in the stomach*. Some man came up and shot him as he was greeting people at a fair. The man was pounced on but President McKinley saved him from being beaten to death by saying "Don't let them hurt him". He is now under the close eye of his doctor. But is alive when the paper when to press."   
  
"What's going on, why are youse two so sad?" Jolly asked as they walked to their usual selling venues.  
"I'll tell you when we are done okay?" Kit looked at both boys. Spot began calling out the headline and quickly the papers began to disappear. Both younger boys began to imitate Spot's hawking and their papers also went fast. Only Kit walked silently, but even she sold as women afraid to buy from Spot and not able to buy from the younger boys came to her.   
  
By the time they reached Coney Island half of the papers were gone. They spilt up, Kit taking Bait while staying near the entrance while Spot and Jolly headed for the Midway. Their day of selling was swift, as Kit had predicted. While Kit and Bait only had 45 papers between them to sell, when all was said and done they had close to three dollars. People had been in such shock they didn't ask for or even realize they needed change as they gave them nickels and dimes instead of the regular penny. Kit took the money they had made and placed it in her money pouch inside her shirt.  
  
They then went to find Jolly and Spot, only to discover them in the middle of a crowd. The crowd finally disperse and Spot brought the 6 dollars he and Jolly had earned over. "Wes divided it at the bunk house like always." Kit nodded and put it all into her pouch. She then bent down and Bait climbed on her back. As they walked Kit struggled to keep from crying and would have succeeded if Bait hadn't been so curious.  
  
"Kit why did we make so much today? Why was the headline so different that we even got quarters for it?"  
Kit took a breath to think of how to word it for the young boys. "The headline today was for an assassination attempt on a well known person. People don't always react the way you think they should when someone they have heard about almost dies."  
"So youse crying cause youse are in shock."   
"No I am crying cause, well I guess cause I feel sorry for the President and his family."  
  
Not much else was spoken, Kit kept glancing at Spot who had kept a paper for Kosei as always. Spot would glance at it every few minutes as if he could change the headline by willing it. By silence consensus Kit and the younger boys weren't going to sell the evening edition and they entered the boarding house quietly. Spot laid Kosei's newspaper on the counter and headed back out while the boys and Kit went up to their bunks.   
  
When night came the newsies entered silently. Spot came over to collect his share from the morning, and to give Kit a third of the 6 dollars he had made that afternoon. When she looked at him questioningly he just shrugged and climbed up onto his bed. No one slept well that night. And for all of them morning couldn't come any sooner.   
  
***Manhattan***  
In Manhattan the papers sold just as good as they had in Brooklyn. Cray and Mills only sold in the morning but made twice as much as if they had sold both editions. They stopped by the bunkhouse to get Bryon and Cray's stuff. Then the three of them walked to Medda's. Bryon had been shocked to hear the days headline, but neither Mills nor Cray wanted to talk about it.   
  
Upon entering Medda's they were greeted by Medda, "Is it true? One of the girls heard a newsie selling the headline. Is it true?" Medda was wringing her hands.  
"Yes, President McKinley was shot. But they expect him to live ain't that right Crale?" Mills spoke first.  
"Expect him to live, yeah." Cray was a little out of it.  
  
"Well as sad as that is we must keep this show running. Crale please snap out of it. Katie there are some things that need mending. Boys the tables need to be cleaned and set up." Medda began assigning jobs to keep everyone busy and not dwelling on the events from the paper. The who went on that night with smiles and laughter, and a few tears. Some of the newsies came and stood off stage to watch the show and say so long to Cray.   
  
The mood of the night was much different from the night before and everyone went home early. Skittery greeted Jack, Race and Swan as they came in from the show. "Jack wes got a telegram from Mr. Denton. He said the Doctors say the President will be fine." Skittery sneered then, "What do those crocks know. No man could survive a gun shot to the stomach." No one disputed his claim and they headed up stairs to bed. All the other newsies were on their bunks asleep the later comers soon did the same.   
  



	5. Unexpected Visitor

Morning came bringing with it cooler air and less humidity. It had rained the night before and puddles dotted the streets daring young newsies to run and splash before a majority of the city awoke. Kit decided to stay at the lodging house and wait for the boys and Spot to come pick her up, dreading what the headline could read today. Jolly was back quicker than she thought possible waving a paper over his head. "Kit read the headline. It's really good."  
  
Kit took the out stretched paper and read the headline, "President to Survive." Kit smiled for the first time in over a day and swung Jolly around. "That's a great headline you ready to go sell."   
  
Jolly nodded and hopped on one foot then the other, "Can I go back and get Bait?" Kit ruffled his hair and said yes and watched him head back the way he came before sitting down to wait for them to return.  
  
"Why wasn't that the cutest thing ever. The slut acts like a mother. Decide to go home to your family Kitten?" a menacing voice came from the shadows "Hello Ami fancy meeting you here."   
  
It sent shivers up and down Kit's spine. She squinted trying to identify the speaker but he kept his face in the shadows. The stance gave him away. Her eyes widened in fright as she realized who this man was and his laughter washed over her in beating waves.  
  
**Manhattan**  
  
The Manhattan bunkhouse was alive with the fury of newsies getting ready to sell. Everyone was in a rush to get to the distribution dock. Even though the newsies were early boys who wanted to take advantage of the recent assassination attempt crowded the alley by the gates. The lodging house newsies threaded their way through the crowed. Some of the more obstinate newcomers were belligerent but a flash of a knife or clenched fist quickly cleared away opposition.   
  
As they stood in the vicinity of the gateway an outraged yell and a raised female voice was heard over the crowd. "Get your freaking hands off me you bastard. Touch me again and youse won't be able to stand."   
  
Swan and Jack exchanged a look and began to laugh. The crowd split like the Red Sea as Mills made her way to the front, with Cray struggling to catch up. When she saw Jack and Swan laughing she briskly walked up to them and stood in front with her hands on her hips. "What are the two of youse laughing at Jack Kelly?"  
  
"Nothing Mills, we just thought Kit had decided that Brooklyn was too much and came back for a second that's all. How youse doing?" Jack's eyes were filled with mirth as she looked down at her.  
  
"Ise fine now. Some boy tried to get fresh with that's all. He won't be trying it again." Mills crossed her arms on her chest a smug look on her face.  
  
"I'm sure," was all Swan got out before the gates opened. Kelly was the first in line as always. He picked up the paper lying on the counter and read the headline. "President to Live."   
  
"Youse gonna just look Cowboy?"  
"Don't rush me," Jack slapped down 85 cents. "Ise takes 160 papes."  
  
"Cocky ain't we Cowboy." Weasel emphasized the boy. Morris 160 for the wise guy." Morris slapped them down and Jack picked them up sneering through the bars at Morris. He then went to wait for his friends to purchase their own wares.  
  
Not everyone was sure they could sell 50 percent more than usual but none of the career newsies bought just their normal order. After everyone seemed to be ready they all headed out as a group. All of Manhattan seemed to have waited for the moment the newsies were out to sell. Some of the younger boys sold out in the first hour they were out. By mid-morning the distribution office was out of papers as were the newsies. They decided to take an early lunch break to Medda's and watch the girls warm up for that night.  
  
**Brooklyn**  
"You're supposed to be dead." Kit's voice shook as she spoke to the man in front of her.  
"Well I guess I'm not." The man pulled her up hard by the arm. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you? Well it looks like you messed up and your brother ain't here is he?"  
  
"Please let me go Chair, I…" A hand came out and smacked her.   
"Shut up witch you don't deserve to be alive." The hard face of a young man finally came into the light, causing Kit to gasp. A huge scar from his mouth to the corner of his hey was prominent, still pink and raised from healing. His mouth was in a snarl, "Your brother," He spit, "gave me this. Tell me witch where is he Is have a score to settle with him." Chair shook her as he spoke.  
  
"Let her go." An ice-cold voice answered before Kit could. Kit's eyes filled with panic as she saw Spot and the little boys at the end of the alley.   
Chair pulled Kit in front of him as he turned. "Who's going to make me, you and those children? She is my girl. I haven't seen her in more than four months. This is a private moment. Get lost."  
  
"Let her go or suffer the consequences." Spot's voice was as hard as steel. His normally cocky manner had been replaced by hard unflinching anger.  
  
"Spot don't get away." Kit started to warn him when Chair wretched her arm behind her back causing her to scream in pain.  
  
Spot knelt down never taking his eyes off Chair and Kit and whispered something to the boys who quickly dropped their papers and ran. "That was smart spotted dog. Now they won't have to see me hurt you or this here slut. But mark my words I will hunt them down after I finish with you."   
  
Kit began to whimper as she thought of what this mad man would do to Bait and Jolly. "Let Kit go and you won't get hurt." Spot ignored the man's taunts as the slowly stepped toward them.  
  
"Don't even try it." Chair whipped out a switch blade and held it to Kit's throat. "Come a step closer and she dies."   
  
Kit felt the tears fill her eyes and begin to trickle down her face as she watched Spot take a step back. "Fine just don't hurt her. What do you want?" Spot began to try to delay him.  
"I will do what I want and what I want is her brother."   
"Swan? That loser? He left months ago. He left her here as a gift. Not that bad of one if you ask me." Spot began to bluff.  
  
"Don't cover for him. I know he wouldn't leave his "sister" with you. I bet her is around here somewhere and this bitch is going to tell me where he is. Aren't you baby." The knife pressed closer to her throat. Kit whimpered again and mouthed "I'm sorry" to Spot.  
  
Spot laughed shortly to get Chair's attention off of Kit., "She don't now where he is."  
  
Chair's eyes glazed over and he broke out with a crazed smile. "Well then I guess I'll just have to kill her won't I?" And the knife pressed even closer.   



	6. Imagine the worst

Rounder had been selling for less than 20 minutes and was already worn out. The muscular Italian stopped to rest his voice. He had less then 10 papers to sell and if the day kept at this pace he would be done soon and have plenty of time to go take a dip in the river before the next edition was out. As he went back to selling Bait ran up to him. His last paper had just sold when Bait caught his breath enough to talk. "Spot needs help. Kit in trouble," was all Bait could get out between breaths.  
  
Rounder was only able to ask "Where?" Bait pointed back the way he came, "Alley behind lodging house."   
"Ise want youse to go find falcon and anyone else. Tell them to go to the roof of the lodgings got it?"  
  
Rounder took off before Bait could reply, running for the lodging house. Bait stared after him then headed off to find anyone else. As he ran he would stop and pick up stones here and there. Just the right size to shoot. He quickly found Sticks and Shuffles and gave them the ammunition he had found before they headed off to help. Bait only go the larger, older newsies and the last one he found was Falcon.  
  
"Falcon: Spot needs help: Kit trouble: Lodging house alley." Bait was red faced. Falcon didn't even pause, just ran for where Bait had said trouble was. Bait stood up catching his breath. "Kit needs me," he gathered up more stones and stretched the sling shot that Spot had helped him make the week before. He then ran back to the lodging house to fight for Kit.   
  
Jolly had the hardest task of all. He was told because he was the faster runner, to go find Kit's brother and his best friend, along with the other Manhattan Newsies. He ran as fast as he could crossing the bridge without even stopping to throw his voice. Something told him to go to Irving Hall first as he began searching the newsies for faces he recognized from poker matches and such. He found it after searching up and down streets he barely knew, and ran for the door. A tall red head stopped him, "Hey you're a bit young to be here aren't you?"  
  
"I have to find Kit's brudder." Jolly said gasping for air.  
"I don't' know any Kit, so you'll just have to run along." The man began to push Jolly toward the door.   
  
Jolly fought him, "You don't understand, Ise gots to get help and this is where he works Kit told me."  
  
"Bryon what is going on? Who is this boy?" a lady with red curly hair came in where Jolly and the man had been fighting. Jolly took advantage of the man's divided attention and ran around the woman and into the main room. He looked around and say a poker game in progress. Jolly ran over to the game and tugged on the closest shirt. "Hey what's the big idea?" Race turned to look at him.  
  
"Ise sorry but Ise got to find Kit's brudder. Youse knows where Ise could find him?   
  
"Why do you need Kit's brother?" Swan looked at the boy. "Aren't you one of the boy's Kit takes car of in Brooklyn?"  
  
Jolly gave an exasperated sigh. "Maybe but Ise got ta find Kit's brudder. She's in trouble and Spot said to get him."  
  
Swan's face became serious as he put down his cards. "I know Kit's brother, what's wrong?"   
"Ise ain't gonna say till Ise can talke to him. It's important."  
"Hey Cray, youse got a visitor." Race yelled out.   
  
"What you mean, oh hi Jolly, right, ain't you a bit far from home?"  
"Youse Kit's brudder?" Cray nodded and looked surprised when Jolly grabbed his hand and began to tug. "Kit's in trouble. Spot sent me to get youse and anyone else. The guy has a knife to her throat." Jolly pulled urgently on Cray's hand.  
  
"A knife to her throat. Where are they?" Cray stopped surprised then began to pose for action.  
  
"In the alley behind our lodgings. Come on Spot said Ise had to bring youse right there." Jolly tugged again.  
  
"Medda I have to go to Brooklyn, my sister has been hurt. I'll try to be back in time, but I have a feeling I won't be. Swan come on we better get there. Jolly get on my back okay, that way you can tell me where to go." Cray bent down so that Jolly could get on his back then straightened as Jack came over.  
  
"Leave the kid here. I know where the Brooklyn lodgings are better than you, I'll go and the kid will be safe." Jolly protested and wouldn't let go, Cray not wanting to delay any longer left. Mills after hearing what had happened to Kit told Medda she was going and Medda decided she should send Bryon along and decided to close up the theater for the night, figuring that no one would be back in time for the show. Soon the group was walking quickly to Brooklyn to find out what exactly was going on.   
  
In the alleyway Kit was beginning to feel faint. Her mind was screaming but she was barely able to whimper. She was in the middle of a nightmare all she had to do was wake up; but she couldn't. She began to have flashbacks to Baltimore and even Lincoln only this time the people being beat up were Cray, Swan and Spot. Not those who Kit knew were supposed to be there. Her vision began to tunnel as the darkness closed in.   
  
Spot and Chair were in a stand off, neither had moved a muscle. Spot tried reasoning for one last time. "Just let her go and youse wont' get hurt." Spot warned Chair as he saw his newsies get into position on the roofs of the surrounding buildings.  
  
"You think I am afraid of you? I have the girl and I ain't about to let her go."   
  
"Is that youse final choice?" Spot looked over Chair's head.  
  
"You gonna give up then? I see how much you really care about Kit and it ain't much." Chair sneered as he pulled Kit's limp body closer.  
  
"Youse really think that? Well Ise guess that is where youse be wrong." Spot pulled out his slingshot, loaded it and took aim. Suddenly the air rained down marbles and stones onto Chair. His arms went up to protect his head and neck letting kit fall to the ground. Spot raced forward and picked her up, then moved her out of the way. He turned back to Chair and began to throw punches. Chair didn't have a chance to fight back, he was down in less than a minute. The Manhattan newsies had just arrived and Jack came and pulled Spot off the fallen man.  
  
"He ain't gonna wake up anytime soon. Youse need to come check on Kit. Me and your guys will take care of him."  
  
Jack's words registered with Spot and he went over to where Kit was laying. Mills had sat down and was pushing Kit's hair out of her face. "Kit come on wake up hun."   
"She okay?" Spot stood scared to touch her.  
"Ise don't know. Bryon and Cray went to get a doctor. Youse want to help me take her inside?"  
  
Spot knelt down and picked Kit up, taking her into the lodging house. Kosei had dragged a cot out into the sitting room with Bait and Jolly's help and Spot laid Kit onto it. "Spot she's gonna be okay right?" Bait put his hand into Spot's for comfort.  
"Yeah the doctor will be able to make her all better." Came his distracted answer.  
  
As they waited for the doctor Kit began to wake up. She was thrashing about as if she were dreaming. Instinct took over for Spot and he sat on the bed pulling Kit into his arms. "He's gone, no one is gonna hurt youse." His voice was soothing. Kit's eyes opened in a snap and she struggled to get out of Spot's arms, but he wouldn't let her go. His voice continued to sooth as he attempted to calm her. "Kit calm down it it's okay he's gone. Ise got youse nothings gonna happen."   
  
Kit began to mumble, "He's killed Spot I got another guy hurt. I need to get away. Spot's dead and it's my fault." She mumbled over and over.  
  
"Kit it's me Spot Ise not dead Ise fine. Youse need to wake up. Come back to us." He held her close as she cried and mumbled. "Spot's dead I killed him," over and over between sobs.  
  
This was the scene the doctor and the rest of the newsies came upon. Spot and Bait on the bed. Bait was stroking Kit's hand while Spot held her. The doctor took it all in before ordering everyone but "her husband" out. No one objected. Spot didn't even realize he had been mistaken for Kit's husband.  
"Sir I need to see her can you put her back on the bed?"  
"Ise try Doc but Ise don't think she's gonna let go."  
"Lay her down and hold her hand, and keep talking. What is her name?"  
"Kit. Kit Ise gonna put youse down but Ise still here. Let me go." Kit kept her hands on Spot's suspenders.   
  
"Well I guess you can sit right here and I'll check her out. Can you tell me what happened?"   
  
"Kit stayed here when me and the others went to got our papers. When Ise coming back Jolly, on of the younger newsies said Kit was scared and Ise needed to go to her. As Ise got here, this guy was pulling her up and when he saw me he pulls her around in front of him using her as a shield. Ise sent the boys off to get help and tried to reason with him. Somewhere along the line Kit passed out with is knife to her neck. Some newsies came and we saved her and brought her back her. She hit the ground when he let go to defend himself."   
  
"Where's the guy?" the doctor looked kit over listening to her heart and breathing and looking over the bruises on her face and arms.   
"Ise got no clue." Spot lied.  
  
"I have to lift her shirt do you mind?"   
"No if it helps you get her better. Kit wes got ta lift your shirt so the doctor can check youse out." Spot moved to the side peeling her hands off his suspenders. The doctor was quick, he found a large bruise across her stomach where the other person would have been holding her. "So doc is she gonna be okay?"  
  
"Well physically there is nothing wrong outside of the bruises. Has anything like this happened before?" The doctor straightened her shirt as she stood up.  
"Yes about 4 months ago the same guy attacked her. Ise think he raped her. Her brother's best friend saved her."  
  
The doctor had a concerned look on his face as he considered this. "I have a feeling that she isn't going to be okay upstairs for a while. Keep her warm and keep talking to her. I assume you are the Spot she is mumbling about getting killed?"   
"Yes sir, Ise make sure all this happens."  
The doctor gathered up his supplies and went for the door, before he left he turned back. "She is going to need time, don't expect her to be normal for a long time." He then let himself out.   
  
Newsies walked in and out all day. And after a while most of the Manhattan guys went home. Mills elected to stay in hopes she could help get Kit back. She sent a note to Medda with Bryon and then settled in for the long wait for Kit to wake up.   



	7. Darkest Before the Dawn

At first the walk to Manhattan was a quiet affair, but all too soon it became a fight. "It's your fault she's like that Swan. If you had really killed him like you said she wouldn't be like this." Swan stopped and looked at Cray in disbelief.  
  
"My fault? I am the one who stayed with her every night since Baltimore till we got here. You weren't the one awaken by her screams or left with guilt caused cause you weren't fast enough. I feel bad enough I don't need you of all people telling me what I did wrong."   
  
"If you had just killed him this wouldn't have happened." Cray stated again.   
"I thought I had killed him. No one should have lived in the state that I left him in. Don't you think I know that if he had been dead this wouldn't have happened? I am not some child to be scolded." Swan began backing away from Cray.   
  
Cray had murder in his eyes and only Bryon coming between them stopped Cray from advancing further. "Cray your sister would be in an even worse state if you hurt Swan, she loves you both and if neither of you are there when she wakes up she will probably be even worse off. Besides none of this is going to maker her better."   
  
Cray backed off a bit before turning his attention to Jack. "Where is this guy now?"   
Jack chose his words as carefully as possible. "Wes took him to a saloon and laid him out pretty just outside. If he wakes up he'll probably think he drunk himself stupid. If not," Jack shrugged "Well he'll be seen."   
  
Cray's face filled with rage, "You let him live? You let this bastard live? He should be sleeping with the fish right now, not outside some saloon. He would have killed Kit."   
  
"Yeah and if his body would have washed up there would be too many questions. Ise ain't gonna kill a guy in cold blood." Jack defend his newsies actions.  
  
"You were just scared. Kit could die and you let this guy off scott free. He's gonna come looking for us if we ain't careful. He ain't an idiot, he knows we're newsies. For God sake we were right next to the lodging house. You just cost people their lives." Cray roared in frustration. "I don't care what you guys do but I am going back to warn Spot. Maybe I can help keep Kit safe." He quickly turned on his heel and ran back the way they had come.  
  
Jack looked ready to go after him and fight him for what had been said. Race put his hand on Jack's shoulder to stop him, "Let him go to his sista. She just go soaked. He's gonna be mad."   
Jack let his anger drain away, "Wes better get going or Kloppman is gonna have our necks." The remaining newsies continued on their way, arriving at the lodging house just as Kloppman was locking up. After he scolded them they went up to the bunkroom and only to be bombarded with questions about what had gone on. Slowly they answered everyone's questions then climbed into bed to get some much-needed sleep.   
  
Cray entered the Brooklyn lodging house with a bang. His face so stormy with anger no one dared approach him as he went to where they had moved Kit. He sat on the floor taking her hand into his. No one had been with her at the time and he began to beg Kit to wake up. "Ami you have to wake up. Craig and I can't go home with out you. Dad would have our hides, Larry too. You have to wake up. I want my kids to know their aunt Kit. Please wake up."  
  
"Cray youse okay?" Mills spoke as she came in.  
"She's got to wake up. Swan and I could never go home if she wasn't there." He said standing up.   
  
Mills put an arm around his waist and held on to him, "She'll be okay. Doc said so. Come one Ise made sure youse got a bed."  
  
"No I am going to sleep in here. I ain't leaving her." Cray said stubbornly.   
"Okay at least pull up a chair. The floor won't be the most comfortable place to sleep." Cray found a chair and sank into it, his eyes closed before Mills could offer him a blanket. She took one off the shelf and draped it over his sleeping form. Then she kissed his cheek and slipped out.   
  
Spot was the next to enter. Kit had begun to thrash about but when Spot came over it stopped. He pushed some of her hair out of her face and looked down at her. "What gods did youse upset to get all this to happen to youse? Ise hopes this is all they demands of youse. Is this guy ever going to leave us alone? Kit youse need to wake up. The little boys need youse, wes all need youse." He sat on the floor careful not to disturb Cray and picked up Kit's hand before laying his head on the bed and falling asleep.   
  
Kit didn't wake that next morning. Cray won't leave her side and growled at anyone who tried to make him. Spot did go to sell that morning, at least that is what he said he was doing, and was back that afternoon. The older newsies made Bait and Jolly sell even though they wanted to be in the Storage room with Kit. When they finally came in they proceeded to tell her all about their day.  
  
"Kit guess what? The headline today was all about the guy who shot the President. He is an anarchist and everyone thinks he planned this all out. Then after we sold Brownoser took us on the roller coaster and Jolly got sick, but I didn't. Then we came back here and went to Falcon's sister's again. And she made us a cake and made us drink milk and I didn't like it. Then we played with her baby. Why can't we have a baby? Then Rounder came and got us and now we are here." Bait finished, finally inhaling, for the first time Cray swore.   
  
"Kit wes want youse to get better, but if youse have to stay away till youse feel safe that's okay." Jolly sniffled. "But youse don't have to worry. Bait and I will keep youse safe. No one is going to hurt youse again." Jolly crossed his heart as she spoke his childish promise, then he reached into his pocket. "Youse can't have this until you feel better. It's my lucky marble and Ise know it will help youse get better quicker." Jolly laid the marble on the bed next to Kit.  
  
Mills lead the boys out and came back with food for Cray. He looked up at her as she came in. "I think I want someone else to sit with Kit. I need to get outside."   
Mills tried not to be too excited, "Ise go tell Spot. Want someone to come along?"   
Cray stopped for a second then nodded, "Yeah if you don't mind. I need to talk to you."   
  
Mills nodded, concerned, "Ise be right back with Spot." When Spot and Mills entered the guys nodded to each other and Cray held out his arm to Mills. Spot sat looking at Kit before picking up a paper and reading it. Mills and Cray then left and began walking.   
  
For the first couple of blocks neither spoke. Cray seemed to be enjoying being outside and Mills waited for him to start. As they approached the bridge Cray slowed down till they came to the middle of the span. "Mills I have some stuff to tell you but I has to ask you not to repeat any of it to anyone."   
  
Mills eyebrows knitted together "Okay what is so secret."   
  
Cray took a deep breath, this was going to be the hardest thing to tell, "Kit, Swan and I haven't been completely honest with everyone. Two of us are siblings, but it ain't Kit and I."   
Mills was quiet for a second then quietly replied, "Kit ain't youse sister? Then whose sister is she, Swan's?"  
"No Kit's brother is back in Nebraska. Swan and I are brothers. Our story has been just that, a story. Parts of it are true."   
  
"PARTS? What parts are true?" Mills was hurt and it showed.  
  
"Well Kit and Swan's real names. We really were all newsies in Nebraska and we did come out here to find a better life. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were only going to go to Chicago but Kit didn't want to stop. Swan and I knew we couldn't leave her on her own. When it was all said and done it just got too big."   
  
"So you lied, Kit is neither of youse guys' sister. Than who is she?" Mills dreaded hearing the next part with all her being.  
  
"Kit is my ma's sister's daughter, she is our cousin. We have known her since she was a week old. Her parents live on the farm down the road for our farm. She has been like a sister to us since we knew her. She has had some crushes on our friends, but I think she's gotten over them."  
  
"Well Ise know someone whose got a crush on her, the illustrious leader of Brooklyn defiantly has a thing for her." Mills replied cheekily. "So youse got a goil hidded away in your past or was youse telling the truth then?"   
  
"Me have a girl? Nah I've spent most of my life rescuing Kit and Swan from themselves. If you couldn't tell they are always in the middle of something." Cray winked as he spoke.   
  
"Now that Ise think about it, youse and Swan do look alike, even more than youse and Kit. So what else did youse want to talk about?" Mills was curious, Cray hadn't made a move back to the lodging house yet.   
  
"Well I was wondering," Cray looked at his feet and mumbled, "ihadntaskedyouyetifyouwantedtobemygirl.doyou?"   
  
Mills smiled, "Ise couldn't quite hear youse, can youse repeat it?"  
Cray took a huge breath, "I hadn't asked you yet if you wanted to be my girl. Do you?"  
  
"Now was that so hard?" Mills teased then laughed when Cray barely nodded, "Yes Ise be your goil."  
  
Cray looked into her eyes then bent down to kiss her, but a not so discreet cough stopped him, "Would youse get a room? Some of us got to travel this bridge to get places." Cray turned and saw it was Swan.  
  
"What are you doing here Swan?" Cray looked ready to kill his younger brother.  
"You mean you didn't hear? Man Spot's messaging service must really not work. Kit woke up. I guess I got to you before Spot's guys did." Swan looked pretty proud of himself.   
"Well then Ise guess all of us have some where's to go." Mills spoke as she started running off to the lodging house.   



	8. Dawn Breaks

They heard Kit long before they saw her. "I want Crale or Craig where are they? Don't touch me. I want Crale. Where's Craig?"  
  
Cray sprinted up the stairs with Mills at his heels. When they reached the room Kit squealed, "Crale you're okay. You're here to take me home right? I don't have to stay do I?" Kit sat in the bed her arms crossed pouting. "There are too many boys here I want ta go home."  
  
"Kit" Cray stated but she interrupted him. "What did you call me? My name is Ami."  
"I am sorry Ami, but you can't leave right now you've been sick. But I'll stay here with you." Cray spoke trying to figure out why Kit wasn't answering to her nickname.  
  
"I am not sick." Kit stuck her lip out even more, "Where's Craig?"  
"Craig is coming. He'll be here soon." Mills answered knowing full well that he was outside the door.   
"Good then he'll take me home." Kit looked proud with her self for finding a way out of somewhere she didn't want to be.  
"Ami he can't we're too far away. Do you know where we are?" Cray questioned.  
  
"Well I would say Omaha, this ain't Lincoln."   
Cray sighed, this was going to take a while, "No we ain't in Omaha, we're in New York City."  
"No we ain't." Kit looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Yes youse are, in Brooklyn to be exact." Mills held out her hand in friendship, "Ise Kaitlyn but youse can call me Mills."   
  
"Well if I am gonna be stuck here, I guess I should learn who everyone else is. I'm Ami."   
Spot spoke up an grin on his face, he was going to prove that Kit was faking it, "Ise Spot, youse boyfriend, this here is Rounder, Falcon, Bait and Jolly."  
  
Kit laughed, "Your cute, but you can't be my boyfriend you're like 20. You're too old for me." Mills hid a smile behind her hand while Spot sputtered.  
"Ise only 18 not 20. So how old are you if Ise too old for youse?"  
Kit thought for a second, then answered; "I am 13 that is way to young for you. Any way I am dating Craig, well almost."  
  
"Youse dating Swan? No youse ain't."  
"Am too."  
"Are not."  
"Am too."  
"Ain't"  
"Am"  
"Ain't"  
  
"Hold it Ami you're 13?" Kit nodded, "Um guys can I see you out side. Sit tight Ami we'll be right back." Cray motioned for everyone to follow him. "Guys she's lost her memory."  
  
Spot look said duh, "No kidding she said she was 13. Ise now she is 17. She's said so."   
  
"I know I have no idea what happened." Something that Spot said suddenly hit Cray. "Spot when did you start dating Kit?" Cray became very forceful.  
  
"Well wes actually ain't dating but Ise thought that maybe if Ise said something wrong she would correct me."   
  
Mills almost swore she saw his ear tips turn red. "It was worth a shot. So what are wes gonna do about it?"   
  
"Do about what?" Swan asked as he entered the room. He had gone downstairs to get a drink of water, (AN: silly Craig)  
  
"Kit lost her memory and thinks she's 13 again. She don't know any of us." Bait's lower lip quivered as he spoke for the first time.   
"You sure she ain't just playing with you?" Swan asked as he took a peek inside the sick room.   
  
"Nope Ise told her Ise her boyfriend and she said I was too old for her. So it couldn't be true."  
"Well at least she has retained some common sense." Swan joked, "Well I guess we have to do something. Any ideas what?"   
  
"Well she thinks she is 13 and she won't answer to Kit, all she does is look at us strange." Mills stated the facts.  
  
"Well we could…" Spot was interrupted by a scream that sent everyone for the door.   
  
"Spot don't, he's gonna kill you. Chair please don't I'll do anything. Please don't kill him." Kit whimpered. She sat her eyes wide open, staring into space pleading with the air to spare Spot's life.   
  
Spot went over and placed his hand on her arm, earning a black eye for his trouble. He stood back up, out of arms reach, 'Kit ca youse hear me. It's me Spot Ise going to come sit next to youse."   
  
"Stand back Spot, Chair can kill you if you get to close." Kit called out to the air in front of her, it was as if she didn't even hear him. They were at a lost at what to do. She sat freaking all of them out until finally Swan sat down on the bed. He then did the expected, and pulled her into his lap and began rubbing her back.  
"Shush calm down. It's all over now. You don't' have to work yourself up. Chair is gone, Spot and everyone else is fine Shush." It worked slowly Kit became more aware of where she was and those there.   
  
She began to cry and Swan kept rubbing her back. As her sobs slowed to sniffles she lifted her head off Swan's chest and looked around. "Why is everyone here?" Her eyes and lost their frantic animal look and she now was just with drawn.  
  
Spot put his hand on her arm. "Wes all were worried about youse. Youse been asleep for a long time."   
  
Kit turned to him then surprising everyone vaulted into him causing him to fall to the ground with Kit on top of him. "Spot you're okay. He didn't hurt you."   
  
"Well he didn't hurt me but Ise not sure Ise okay." This caused everyone to laugh, breaking the tension while Kit and Swan got up with Swan's help.   
  
Bait and Jolly had heard the thump that Spot had caused and came into the room. They scanned the room and when their eyes fell on Kit standing up the launched themselves at her. Giving her huge hugs and taking all at once.   
  
Mills watched it all with amusement then seeing how tired Kit was, "Okay everyone needs to get out Kit needs some rest."   
  
"Mils I am fine let them stay." Kit protested as the newsies began to leave.   
  
"No youse need some rest. Ise let Spot and your brother and Swan stay that's it. All the rest of youse need to get out of here. Youse can see her in the morning." Bait and Jolly left reluctantly giving Kit another hug before leaving.  
  
After everyone had cleared out the remaining group found places to sit. "So how are youse doing Kit." Spot sat down and Kit sat next to him. She leaned on his shoulder not wanting to be along and reassuring herself that he was okay.   
  
"Scared I though he was dead." She shivered slightly and Spot put an arm around her.  
  
"Well he won't hurt youse again. Rounder and Falcon found him last night and turned him over to the bulls. Not only is he in trouble for roughing you up but he is wanted in Baltimore for a murder."  
  
Kit shivered again, but relaxed visibly, "You sure he won't be back?"  
  
"The bulls promised he wouldn't be back. And if he does come back youse will be okay cause wes ain't going to let him hurt youse." Spot gave her a one armed hug. Cray and Swan both agreed out loud while Mills just nodded from her seat next to Cray.  
  
Kit's eyes became heavier as she sat listening to her friends talk round her. Spot felt her go slack as she suddenly became a lot heavier and began using his leg as a pillow. "Cray is she asleep?" Spot barely spoke above a whisper.  
  
"Yep she is, here we'll mover her to the bed."   
"Ise not surprised. Ise expected her to fall asleep long time ago." Mills spoke as the guys lifted her up and onto the bed. It was already very late, with the sun going down much earlier.   
  
"If youse want to youse can stay here. I'll take my stuff out and Mills can sleep in here." Mills nodded and spot put a blanket on the floor and pulled a pillow out to make a pallet on the ground. When Cray gave him an odd look Spot shrugged, "Ise ain't letting the goils sleep here on their own."   
  
"Well then I'll sleep here too." Cray spoke before leaving to get another blanket and pillow. Spot left to allow Mills to change. Both guys waited till they heard Mills crawl into the top bunk before entering. It was a quiet night and Kit didn't have any nightmares. No one woke until dawn.  



	9. Back to Business

Just a quick note before this chapter offically starts, I do have a lot more written but since school is starting I am going to probably only post one chaper every two-three days. Thanks to all who have reviewed, hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)   
  
  
The next morning Kit was the first up. She was a little disoriented as she sat up yawning. Memories came back and she almost began to freak out again, until she looked around. A smile tugged at her lips, there lay Spot and Cray on the floor. They both looked so innocent, but she knew better. Kit decided a good shower would be in order and got up.  
  
As she moved to the door she saw Mills asleep on the top bunk. It would be nice to have a girl to talk to as she got ready so she carefully climbed back over the guys legs and over to her bunk. "Hey Mills wake up. The guys like it if we goils wake up before them." Her wake up call similar to the one Mills had given her on Kit's first night in Manhattan. Mills stirred and finally woke up. Kit placed a finger over her own lips then motioned Mills to follow.  
  
When they entered the wash room Mills gave Kit a hug. "So how youse feeling?"   
Kit shrugged off her shirt and stepped into the shower. "Okay." After a five-minute shower she dried off and slipped into her only clean clothes, a dress.   
  
Spot came in then and kissed Kit on the cheek before going to wash up, "Morning Kit." Rounder had followed him in and saw him kiss Kit. He couldn't resist commenting. "Ise guess Spot really ain't to old for youse is he Kit?" The other Brooklyn newsies snickered and Kit was at a loss of how to respond. She settled on going back to her bun and waiting for Mills to return and explain some things.  
  
Mills came in Pulling her hair up in a bun. Kit looked at her, "Mills what as that about? How out of it was I yesterday?"   
  
Mills hesitated before answering, "Well when youse first woke up youse were calling for Cray and Swan, using their real names. Then youse asked who all of us were, and Spot said he was youse boyfriend and youse said he was cute but too old cause he looked at least 20. Spot said he was only 18 so how's he too old for you and youse said youse was 13. We left for a second to discuss stuff and youse started to scream for Spot to stay away from Chair and youse would snap out of it. Finally Swan got youse awake then you launched yourself at Spot and ended up falling asleep in his lap."  
  
Kit blushed bright red, "I remember that" Her eyes widened in horror "Mills you don't think he thinks I like him do you?"   
Mills looked surprised, "You don't like him?"  
  
"No" Kit responded just a bit to quick, "I mean he is like a best friend. I don't think he could like me any differently." She ducked her head so the disappointment couldn't be seen.   
Mills snickered, "Ise thinks he likes youse though."   
"Really?" Kit's eyes got big.  
"Ise thought youse didn't like him like that." Mills teased.   
  
"I, hey we need to get going if we are going to sell today." Kit bounded out the door almost running over Spot, Swan and Cray. " You guys were listening to us?"   
  
The guys had the decency to look ashamed. Kit looked ready to kill them, but Mills saved them by dragging her out and off to get their papers.   
  
As they approached the distribution office there was a hold up. Kit figured she could probably solve it with the left over anger she had towards the guys and began to thread her way up to the window, with Mills at her heels. At the window stood a slight tall girl demanding that Cryder give her 40 papers. Kit came up and smiled at Cryder. "So Crier, what's the problem here?"  
  
Cryder sneered, "It's Cryder and it don't concern youse, Kit."   
"But I think it does, I mean it is keeping me from getting my papes. What is going on." Kit leaned in close to the bars of the window, begging for Cryder to start something.   
  
"Not that it's any of youse business Kit but Ise don't give papes to goils."   
"I thought she was going to pay you for them Crier. Plus It may been a while since I got my own papes but you have never not given me MY papes. Why can't, excuse me what's your name miss?"  
  
"Jessie" the brunet looked ready to cry.  
"Nice to meet you Jessie, any way Crier why can't Jessie here get some papes? I see she has her 20 cents already out, just give her the papes and I won't have to tell your mommy how mean you are to girls."   
  
Cryder glared at Kit, "Just cause youse Spot's goil don't mean youse get everything youse wants."   
  
"Well now that's gonna be news to Spot ain't it. I seem to remember him and you having a discussion which you lost. I want 120 papes and I want you to give Jessie her 40. Please." Kit slapped down her money and Cryder left, grumbling something about "uppity goils and their hard fisted boyfriends." He brought back 160 papers for her and Jessie. "No how bad was that? Later Crier."   
  
Kit picked up her papers and gave Jessie hers and Mills half of what was left. Jessie followed them down the dock and ran to catch up with them. "Um Kit?" Jessie called and Kit stopped. "I just wanted to say thanks."   
  
"Oh it was nothing. By the way I'm Kit Oberg." She maneuvered her papers then stuck out her hand.   
"Jessie Malone."   
"Youse ever sell before?" Mills asked, "Ise Mills O'Riely."   
Jessie looked at her shoes, "No I haven't, but I figured I could learn from watching everyone else. I am a pretty quick study.   
  
"That's no way to learn, come on you can sell with me an Mills. We'll teach you how it's done." Kit offered.  
  
"Really? Sure I would like that." Jessie spoke softly. She looked at her shoes again but before Kit could ask why a pair of arms reached around her and began to tickle her. Kit sung around quick and saw it was Spot.   
  
"Hey Kit youse still mad at me?" Spot asked.   
"Me mad at you? Now why would I be mad at you for listening in on a private conversation?" Kit mockingly asked. She then turned to Mills but saw her kissing Cray.  
  
"Kit Ise see youse made a friend, Ise proud." Spot taunted before Kit elbowed him.   
"Be nice, she's a newsie now. Jessie I'd like you to meet my friends, Spot Conlon and Swan Swanson. The guy kissing Mills is my brother, Cray, I think. Mills, Cray stop you're embarrassing me." The two broke apart goof smiles present, "Anyway. Guys this is Jessie Malone."   
  
Spot took an arm from around Kit and stuck out it out for a hand shake with Jessie, "Hey. Kit forgot to mention though, she my goil. So youse real name is Jessie?"   
Jessie shook his hand but kept her eyes down, as she nodded. Bait and Jolly chose that moment to run up. "Kit if wes don't' get going no one's going to buy our papes."  
  
"Wes all going to sell on the Island today?" Kit looked incredulous but none of the guys had any intentions of letting her sell o her own with just Mills and this new girl. "What is the headline anyway?"  
  
Bait showed her a paper. "It says 'President Paralyzed' What does that mean?"   
Kit hesitated before answering, but Jessie beat her, "It means he can't walk or maybe he can't move at all depend on how bad it is."   
  
Bait nodded and said "oh." He and Jolly then began to call out their improved headline. "President unable to walk" "President to be a cripple." They both sold out before Coney Island and it was decided that they would be the bait for the day. They split up as they got there, girls and guys each group took a younger boy, Bait staying with the girls. And so the lessons began for Jessie.  
  
"First off you chose a good time to start. You are guaranteed to sell out. So most of this we'll use after news gets slow again. You should always look through the pape to find stories that are good for improving."   
  
"You mean I have to lie?" (AN: why is that always the first thing anyone new says?) Jessie was scandalized.  
  
"No just improving. Like this story, "Planned Trash Fire to Kill Rats." "City suspected in arson that kills hundreds." You ain't lying just improving." Jessie was skeptical but nodded. "Okay Inny, watch me then you can try to sell one of yours."  
  
"Hold it Inny?"  
"Yeah every newsie has a nickname, mine is Kit, Mills, Bait etc. they ain't our real names. You can be Innocent and it'll shorten to Inny."  
  
"Can't I choose my own?" Jessie begged.  
"Youse got something in mind." Mills asked.  
Jessie thought for a second, "Not now."   
"Well then you can be Inny till then. Let's get selling or we'll never be done before the guys."   
  
Jessie was right about being a quick study and soon all three girls were selling to the passer-byes. Bait stuck close to Kit's side, and after four hours they were finished and sat on a bench to wait for the guys.   
  
"So Inny youse don't got an accent where youse from?" Bait asked.   
Jessie looked at her hands, "North Carolina."  
  
Kit put out a hand and brought Jessie's eyes up to see hers. "Why do you keep lowering your eyes when you talk to guys?"   
  
"Habit, my father had a thing about respect and my mother and I never looked him in the eye, ever. He died last year and y mother tired to break me of the habit but she couldn't. She died two weeks ago I got thrown out on the street yesterday." Her eyes came up then, filled with horror. "Rachel and Becca, oh no I forgot to get them."   
  
She got up to leave but Kit held out a hand. "Who are Rachel and Becca? Where are they?"   
  
"They're my sisters. I left them at a neighbor's before I came. I need to go get them."   
  
"We'll go with you, Bait go get the guys and tell them we went to help Jessie get her sisters."  
  
"Don't have to, we're here." Spot reached out a hand to help Kit up. "Shall wes go?" Jessie nodded and led them off to get her sisters.   



	10. Newsies to the Rescue

The group of eight newsies approached a run down building that looked barely habitable. "You live here?" Swan questioned Jessie as they ascended the rickety stairs to the third floor.   
  
"Yeah, well lived her. Now I am on the streets with my sisters." Jessie said stepping over what looked like a pile of clothes in the hallway.   
  
"Actually Ise think wes got room in the bunkhouse. Youse can come live there." Spot quickly offered. Jessie was hesitant but nodded after Kit gave her a reassuring smile.   
  
A loud, large woman opened the door Jessie knocked on. "About time youse came. Ise was getting ready to call the bulls. Take them both Ise don't need to more brats. Here now get lost before Ise do get the bulls." The woman shoved two young girls around 6 and 4 out into the hallway before slamming the door.   
  
Both girls looked excited to see their sister but automatically calmed down and lowered their eyes when they saw the boys. Bait and Jolly stood in fascination, here were two girls younger then them. Two almost identical evil smiles crossed their faces until Kit cleared her throat and shook her head no, a stern look in her eyes. Spot cleared his throat. "Ise guess wes should go and get youse settled."   
  
Swan bent down to look at the two girls, "Hi I'm Swan would either of you like a ride to your new home?" The girls eyes came up in surprised and they looked to Jessie for an answer. When she nodded both girls nodded. Swan took the older one while Cray got the younger one.   
  
"So Inny who's who?" Kit asked after they left the building.   
  
Jessie pointed as she spoke. "Becca is the youngest and Rachel is older."   
  
"Ise guess we have to put another bun in youse room Kit." Spot spoke deliberately failing to mention it was his room too.   
  
"I guess so. Inny you don know you are coming into a bunk house that has over 30 male occupants. You can't always be looking down."  
  
"30 guys? Maybe we can stay somewhere else." Jessie looked positively frightened.   
  
"Youse will have youse own space with Kit here. None of the older guys is allowed back there unless youse invite them. Bait and Jolly are the appointed Kit wake uper's though. But youse got nothing to worry about from them." Spot assured her, and shot a pointed look at Bait and Jolly as he finished.  
  
"And Inny most of the guys are nice once you get to know them. Crier is the only guys I know that is a jerk." Kit tired to reassure Jessie as they approached the lodging house.   
  
"Kit we really need to get back to Manhattan. You're coming to the Poker match next week right?" Swan spoke as he put down Rachel.  
  
"Of course I have to show you how to play poker right, don't I."  
Swan responded with a "Yeah right" and pulled her braid before turning way. Cray put down Becca and gave Kit a quick hug whispering "Mills knows." Mills came over then "Don't be such a stranger and follow youse heart. Youse got a good one." They hugged and then all three headed off to Manhattan.  
  
"Don't they live here?" Jessie asked.  
"Nope they all live in Manhattan. They were her because of some trouble." Kit was as vague as possible.  
"Oh I see." Jessie looked a bit down.  
  
"Shall wes go in? Bait and Jolly have probably told everyone wes here with three lovely girls." Spot teased both little girls and causing Jessie to blush.   
  
"Kosei I'd like you to meet Jessie Rachel and Becca. Girls this is Kosei, he runs the place. We pay him 6 cents a night to live here or you can pay 28 cents a week or even a dollar a month. Ain't that right Kosei?" Jessie's face went white trying to figure out how much it would cost to keep the girls with her.   
"Of course but Kit youse forgot Ise charge half price for kids under 10."   
  
"Oh that's right Bait and Jolly only pay three cents a night. So I am sure Becca and Rachel will be the same."   
  
Jessie looked relieved "We have our own room right?" As Kit nodded she made her decision, "Okay we'll stay her." She tried to put down her money but Kosei stopped her.   
  
"Now all newsies get a week free when they first start. Youse can pay next week. Now youse need to sign in here, all three of youse." Kosei turned the book toward the newsies. Kit and Spot signed in, having paid a week in advance earlier. Jessie picked up both girls and held their hand as they wrote their names, a bit shakily. Then signed in herself.   
  
"Let's go up and get youse settled." Spot lead the way into the main bunkroom. "Here's the half cent tour. This is the guys bunkroom, that's the washroom, and here's youse room. Ise think there's a cot back here." Spot went to search in the stuff for a cot as Kit helped the girls get settled.  
  
"I guess you can put stuff on this shelf. Spot, here let me help you." Kit glanced over in time to see Spot almost fold himself into the cot he was laying out for the girls. It took a couple of tries but finally it was settled.   
  
"Ise see you outside for lunch right Kit?" Spot breathed in and out from the small excursion.   
"Of course you paying?" Kit teased.   
"Ise paying." Spot quickly kissed her cheek and left waving the little girls to follow him out saying something about "giving the big goils some time alone".  
  
Jessie spoke first, "So how long you been Spot's girl?"   
  
Kit blushed, "He always is doing stuff like that, we ain't actually dating. He never asked me to be his girl, yet. So is that all you have to wear?" She said changing the subject and pointing to Jessie's clothes.   
  
"Is something wrong with a dress?" Jessie looked concerned.   
  
"Well dresses get in your way if you're trying to run, and we do that a lot. I am only wearing a skirt cause I got up and didn't feel like wearing pants. I get Jolly and Bait have out grown some clothes that would fit your sisters. And I bet we could buy you something from a store."   
  
Jessie looked skeptical but agreed. "If you say so now where should we sleep?"   
"I'll take the top bunk, the girls could sleep on the bottom and you could have the cot, or I could take the cot and you could have the top bunk."  
  
Jessie grinned at the idea of her own bed. "I think I would like the top bunk, well we don't want to keep you from your lunch date."  
  
"What? No come, come this place is always cheep and Bait and Jolly are coming. We are getting sausages from the vendor down the street." Kit said in an inviting tone.   
  
"If you're sure." Jessie hesitated.   
"Sure we'll work on getting you a new name too." Kit smiled, "Even though I have a couple in mind."   
"Okay, how bout Rachel and Becca? Will they get new names too?"   
"Yep we'll give you all new names and tell Kosei on our way in tonight. We still have the afternoon edition to sell." The girls left to find Spot and the kids.   



	11. Just Some me Time

They didn't have to look far. Spot had begun teaching Becca and Rachel the basics of poker (AN: we start them so young:) and while they had just started Spot said they would make excellent poker players one day, if they ever got poker faces. Kit called Spot over before they left.   
  
"What's up?" Spot asked as he came up.   
"I am not sure I can sell this afternoon." Kit looked down at her shaking hands. "I just need to rest. Do you think you can take Jessie and her sisters out?"   
  
Spot looked at Kit worried, "Youse okay? Wes don't need to sell today."  
"I just need to be alone, sell and keep teaching Jessie. I'll just come back her after lunch." Kit shrugged as she spoke. "I'll be fine. I'm a bit tired. A nap will do me some good."   
  
"Well if youse sure. Wes walk youse back before wes head out. That okay?"  
"Yeah that would be great." Kit's voice was full of relief, she was worrying about the walk back on her own. Not wanting to worry anyone Kit pasted on a smile and quipped. "Now I can clean up this pig sty you say is a washroom and a bunkroom."   
  
Spot grinned, "Well if youse really want to, Ise ain't gonna stop youse. Ise knew bringing youse here was a good idea."   
  
Kit pushed him lightly, "That's what youse think maybe I'll just hide everyone's clothes."   
"Only if youse don't mind seeing a bunch of naked newsies."   
  
Kit pretended to think about it, "Maybe I'll just hide yours. Yelk never mind maybe I'll just nap."   
  
Spot laughed at the face she made and pretended to be hurt, "Ise thought youse liked me."   
Kit smiled, "I do but there is still Jessie and her sisters around, we don't need to scar them for life."  
  
"Wes better go, Jessie is taking care of those two monsters along with her sisters."   
"They ain't monsters." Spot gave Kit a skeptical look, "Okay they ain't always monsters."   
  
"Whose ain't monsters?" Jolly spoke hearing the end of their conversation as they walked up.  
"Um the bulls." Kit choked out.   
"Nah they is monsters Come on Vinny might be sold out."  
  
They walked up and Bait spoke to the sausage seller. "Hey Vinny can Ise get lets see seven sausages and 4 with sauerkraut, Jessie how youse like your sausages?" Bait called over his shoulder.   
  
"Plain" Jessie wasn't sure how she liked them but sauerkraut sounded nasty.   
  
"I heard la muchacha*. So Srta* Kit when you going to leave this fugitivo* and come be mi esposa*?" The stout Spaniard asked as he had everyday.   
  
"Now Vinny your current wife would be angry if she heard this. I already have a boyfriend." Kit bantered back threading her arm through Spot's. Vinny laughed as he handed out the food to the children and young adults.  
  
They walked back to the lodging house to eat before Kit spoke. "Inny I ain't going to sell this afternoon. Spot can show you the ropes tonight." Kit spoke after her first bite as they sat on the stairs of the lodging house.   
  
Jessie looked up from where she was breaking up Rachel's sausage. "We can stay here."   
  
"No go sell, I am just going to take a nap." Kit said she needed some time alone to cry and she didn't want to explain her tears.   
  
"Yeah Inny, Ise sure you need the money anyway, plus youse sisters need some time outside, youse all too pale." Spot spoke backing Kit up.   
  
Jessie was reluctant but Spot's points were true. She finally agreed and after they finished their meal and left leaving Kit to entertain herself.   
  
Kit went inside quickly, calling out to Kosei, "Kosei I am going up to the roof."   
"Okay Kit, be careful."  
"Will do father."   
"Watch it Ise can always raise youse rent."  
"Sure I'm leaving now." Kit quickly sprinted up the stairs and grabbed her notebook and pencil before heading up to the roof to think and write.  
  
As she sat on the roof thoughts and images from Chairs attack and Baltimore came at her in an assault, her memories poured into the conscious mind and it was all she could do not to scream. The tears came in gigantic sobs. Her nose ran as she cried herself dry. Then through sniffle she began to write. The scribblings flew from her pencil and she only stopped to sharpen it. She wrote about her feelings and fears, what had happened and what her fears were about what could have happened. More tears came and she didn't even stop to wipe them away. She didn't stop for dinner and stayed on the roof long after the sun went down.   
  
When the sun had set Kit laid back staring into the sky watching the stars come out. Her thoughts became less jumbled she worked through as much as she could on her own. Someone coming up the fire escape interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Kit youse still up here?" Spots head popped up over the edge of the roof. "Hey youse okay?"   
Kit rubbed at her eyes to erase the tear tracks and whipped her nose. "Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"   
Well considering youse been up here since 2 and it is almost 10. Kosei said youse didn't come down to eat. Youse hungry?" Spot sat down as he spoke.   
"Well, it's 10?" Kit tried to change the subject.  
  
"Yes but Ise wondering if youse hungry? Ise got a roll and some other stuff in the bunk room."   
"I guess, can you pass me my book and pencil?" Kit looked around for the stuff she brought up. Spot gave them to her, then helped her stand up. The change in position made Kit a bit light headed. Spot helped her stand until she moved away and began to go back to the bunkroom. The first place Kit went was the washroom to wash her face and cool off her skin.   
  
Kit walked out into the main room ten minutes later and was content to just watch the guys interact with each other. The rough housing and goofing off that was a normal part of the routine faded into the back ground as Kit found herself focusing on the newsies who she had made friends with in the past couple of months.   
  
Rounder and Falcon were shooting craps while Bait, Jolly and the little girls looked on. They seems to be explain the rules and each kid had chosen their favorite newsie to support. Jessie was sitting on someone's bed reading Oliver Twist, which Kit had just picked up a couple of weeks earlier. Spot, Shuffles, Sticks and Park Street were all playing poker. While Spot had said something about food earlier it seemed he was too busy to even tell her where it was.  
  
She walked up behind him and after catching the other's attention signaled for them not to say anything. Spot's attention was focused on his card and he didn't seem to notice Kit's approach. She quietly kneeled down and blew gently on his ear. Spot swatted at what he thought was a fly. Kit did it again, causing Spot to scowl and swat yet again. Kit stood up then and stayed behind Spot looking at his cards. No one acted as if they noticed her and Spot was none the wiser. She watched a couple of hands waiting for him to notice her. Finally he sat down and poked him. "Feed me."   
  
Spot turned to see who had dared to interrupt him. When he saw it was Kit his face lost the threatening look as he went back to finish off his hand. He then went up and grabbed a roll and gave it to Kit as he sat back down. Kit leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the game. Park Street was new and thought he could get a heads up on Spot's hand by watching Kit. But he soon learned her poker face was just as good, if not better than, Spot's.   
  
Even as she began to fall asleep her poker face stayed in place. Her head slipped from Spot's shoulder to his lap as the night wound down. The poker game went on late into the night, as it was a Saturday and Sunday papers didn't sell till the afternoon anyway. Around 2 Spot broke up the game and spoke to Kit to wake her. "Hey Kit, youse gonna have a stiff neck if youse don't get into bed."   
  
Kit roused and was awake enough for Spot to lead into her room and seeing that Jessie had already taken the top bunk, he led Kit to the cot and guided her to lay down. He was tempted to crawl in bed with Kit, but figured Jessie wouldn't like that and took himself to his own bed. As he fell asleep he remembered he hadn't told Kit the headline "President Takes Turn for worse." He figured he could tell her in the morning and soon was fast asleep.   
  
  
Translations:   
Muchacha - Girl   
Srta - Miss  
Fugitivo - Runaway  
Mi esposa - My wife   
And yes Oliver Twist was definitely written by this time, Dickens died in 1870.   



	12. A New Day of Selling

Sundays were lazy days for newsies. Many times if they had made enough the previous week they wouldn't even go out to sell. Very few papers ever sold, to many people were either sleeping off the previous night's hangover or were in church. But with headlines as good as the previous week has been many of the newsies decided to at least go out and sell a couple dozen papers.   
  
Kit woke first as any other morning. After it hit her she was on the cot she lay looking at the ceiling contemplating the need to get up and sell. The previous night had drained her more than she had let on and she wondered if she would be able to actually keep her mind on the task at hand. She figured it was worth a try as she listened to other beginning to wake up.   
  
The activity in the outer room soon became frenzied as more of the male newsies began to wake up. In what was quickly becoming the 'goils' room Jessie and her sisters were also waking up and getting ready. Jessie tried to keep them quiet when she saw Kit was still lying in bed. But Kit decided to prevent that and turned onto her side and slowly sat up, "Don't keep them quite cause of me, I was just getting up."   
  
"You doing okay? Spot was really distracted yesterday, he said you had some stuff to work through." Jessie was curious.   
  
"Yeah I am fine, I guess. Don't worry about it. So how did yesterday go? You sell anything with Spot teaching you?" Kit spoke as she got up and pulled on her pants and shirt.   
  
"He's a good guy, I didn't realize having the girls with me was going to be such a benefit." Jessie said as she sat down to braid Becca's hair.   
  
"Yeah little kids are a real good think to have. Rachel you want me to do your hair?" Kit turned to Rachel who nodded and plopped down in front staying very still. "So you given any thought to what you want to be called, or what we should call these two?"   
  
"I don't like Inny but I can't think of anything else for me. Mama always called Becca Two Bit cause she is so small. And maybe Lacy for Rachel cause she is always wanting pretty things to wear." Jessie spoke as she tied off the ends of Becca's hair.   
  
Kit sat thinking as she braided Rachel's blonde hair, "I know we can call you Tack."  
Jessie looked skeptical, "Tack, umm why?"   
  
"I don't know I think it works though. You seem to be pretty smart and always on top of stuff. What do you think?"  
"Well it's better than Inny. I can live with Tack." She said after thinking about it. "Well Two Bit and me are ready to go."   
  
"Well Lacy sure is, and I guess I am too." Kit stood up picking up her hat as she started for the door.   
Spot was waiting out side for them. After grunting good morning to the girls he stayed back and motioned for Kit to do the same. As they walked out of the lodging house Spot began to talk in a low voice, "Youse forgot your notebook last night. Don't worry Ise didn't read it or anything. Youse sure about wanting to go sell?"   
  
Kit stopped "I am going to sell. I am not some fragile piece of glass that's going to break in a moment. I'll be fine. I just had a bad day that's all."  
  
Spot frowned, "Ise know youse ain't fragile but youse been through a lot in the past couple of days. Youse don't need to act like this. Ise sorry that Ise worried, but youse didn't seem to be okay last night. Youse never fallen asleep in the middle of a poker game."  
  
His face reflected his concern, as Kit began to contemplate which emotion to follow out of the emotions swirling in her. She finally gave in to one emotion and stepped up to Spot and buried her face into his shoulder. Spot's arms came around automatically as Kit cried. The storm was over almost as soon as it started. Kit pulled back and wiped her eyes.   
  
"Sorry about that. Now you are going to show up at the docks with a wet shirt." She gave him a watery smile.   
  
"Yeah, well if we take any more wes gonna be the only ones there." He grabbed her hand and they went walking over to the distribution dock. Spot had been right almost everyone had gotten their papers. Bait had gotten Tack papers along with his, while Jolly had gotten a couple extra for Two Bit and Lacy. Spot went up with Kit and both bought their own papes and headed off for their respective spots.   
  
Spot decided to let the girls sell off on their own, but told Jolly and Bait to keep an eye on them. The headline was the same as the night before and while Kit didn't like it she had to admit that it did sell papers. The day went by at a fast pace, papes sold quickly and it did give Kit and Tack a bit of time to talk.   
  
Tack was in a mood to tease Kit, "So did that good morning kiss take longer than you thought?"   
Kit barely flinched, even as she felt a blush spread. "Kiss what makes you think I got a good morning kiss?"   
"Well two certain newsies were awful late at getting papes. Plus you came up holding his hand."   
  
"We didn't kiss, we was just talking about some stuff." Kit denied. She quickly picked up her remaining papers and called out a headline, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Tack caught the hint and began to sell her remaining papers.   
  
Tack's sisters sold well, preying on the sympathies of the older ladies, even better than the younger boys did, and by mid afternoon they were all done. By unanimous agreement they decided not to sell the afternoon edition and instead went to wander the park. None of the girls had ever been to Coney Island, so Bait and Jolly were eager to show off their favorite place on earth.   
  
Two Bit and Lacy loved the park, and even though they didn't actually go on any of the ride or see any of the attractions up close, it was quite obvious they were enthralled. Tack wasn't as sure but she did find person watching to be a lot of fun.   
  
Kit kept them entertained as they waited for Spot by telling hilarious stories about each passer by. "I bet that lady is some heiress, she has one, maybe two men on a string; but she is probably going to marry a rich prince from Norway or Germany."   
  
This went on for a while until; "Kit tell us a story, please?" Two Bit climbed up onto the older girl's lap her face pulled into a "puppy dog" look.   
  
Kit smiled than began a story...  



	13. Kit's Story

Once upon a time in a country a long way away I "Nebraska?" Bait asked. Kit smiled "Fine,/I In Nebraska a very well to do man was drawing up his will. He many children and he wanted to make sure all of them got enough money to survive when he died. It took him a long time but finally he had it drawn up as fairly as possible and he called all of his children together. "Children, I am getting old and it won't be long before I die and I have decided it is time I decided how this ranch will be divided up. To my daughters, I am going to give you each 100 cows as a dowry and after I die another 30.   
  
I "Why do they get cows? That doesn't sound like much." Lacy wrinkled her nose. "100 cows is a lot of cows and a lot of money. He also had 4 daughters, that is 400 cows total." Kit said with a smile./I   
  
He then turned to his 2 sons, "Now boys I can't give you both this ranch, so to you my oldest son I am going to give all of my land and what is left of my cattle after your sisters are married. And for you, my youngest son, I am giving you the liquid assets of your grandfather's land."   
  
I "What's liquid assets?" Two Bit asked confused.  
Kit thought then said, "The cash left from the sale of the land."   
"Why didn't the old guy say that in the first place?"   
"He wanted to sound smart that's why." Jolly answered confidently. /I   
  
This suited all of the old man's children and everything on the ranch was going good. The man's daughters got married to their sweethearts and took their inheritances with them. More time passed until about 2 years after the old man made his announcement. His youngest son was now 21 and was feeling a bit restless. He was tired of working the ranch and went into his dad's office.  
  
"Dad I want the money you were going to give me when you died now. I want to go see the rest of the world and I can't do that if I am stuck here." He stood back waiting to see his dad's reaction.  
The old man was very sad, but knew he should give the money to his son to avoid problems.   
  
I "He shouldn't have told him off." Jolly said.   
"Well he didn't."   
"Why not."   
"Cause he loved his son that's why. Now can I continue?"   
"Yes" Jolly looked contrite. /I  
  
Well the son took his money and headed for bigger and better things. He made a lot of friends with all that money. I "No kidding, Ise be friends with a guy with lots of money." "SHHHH"/I He and his new friends spent all that money on beer and gambled it all away. When his friends realized that all the money was gone they left and went to find some one else that had money that they could spend.   
I "They weren't very good friends Kit." "No they weren't Bait but that is what kind of friends he wanted./I   
  
Now the young man was at a lost of what to do. At first he was able to buy a lot of things on credit at the restaurants he normally went to; but soon they realized he didn't have any more money and they wouldn't serve him any more. He then began to life on the streets, since he was use to a life where his food was served to him at meal times and such he realized pretty quickly he couldn't steal food from street vendors. In desperation he began to eat out of the trashcans behind the restaurants where he had once paid to eat at.   
  
One day as he fought with some dogs over the scraps from a trash can it hit him. His father's migrant workers I "What's a migrant worker?" "Some one who moves from farm to farm during harvest and helps for food and maybe shelter if they are lucky." "Ohh"/I Any way his father's migrant workers ate better than this. It was about harvest time maybe he could sneak in with them and at least get some food with out his father knowing. So he headed for home.   
  
Now it was a long trip he had to travel for many days till even a few landmarks looked familiar and as he got closer to home he wondered if this was such a good idea. His father had to hate him, no one could love such a fool. What the young man didn't know was that his father stood every day at the end of his property from dawn till dusk waiting for him to come home.   
  
His older brother and sisters would go out and beg his father to come in but the old man refused saying he was waiting till he knew that his son was dead, or the day his son came home, until he died which ever came first. Now the old man was very old now and very frail but he waited, one day as it was just getting dark he saw a figure coming close. He hoped against that it would be his son.   
  
As the gaunt figure of a man came closer the older man looked into the face, searching for the features he had longed to see each day ever since his son had left home. It was hard to imagine but there the eyes were his son's I "Eyes? How stupid is that." Jolly scoffed but was quickly silenced by both of the little girls and Bait who were enthralled by the story. /I.   
The young man seeing that his father had come out to meet him, threw himself at his father's feet begging, "I have broken your trust. I don't deserve to be your son, please let me starve with your migrant workers, call me your son no longer."   
  
The father reached down and lifted up his son till they stood eye to eye then embraced him. "My son, you came home that is all that matters. You were gone and you have returned. I can no sooner cut off my hand than I could cut you off from my family." He then began leading the boy back to the house calling out to anyone who passed by, "My son has come back from the dead. Come I am throwing a party everyone is invited. No one is to be left out. Come bring my best suit and my finest gold watch. My son shall have the best I can give him."   
  
That night the biggest party the county had ever seen was thrown and the older brother came up from the fields where he had been working to bring in the harvest. When he saw that the party was for his younger brother he was angry. He went to his father and pulled him aside. "What is the meaning of this, I have worked hard for you since I was 13 never once have I disobeyed you or caused you any pain. Yet here you are throwing a party for the boy who has been nothing but trouble, who left with out a word and who we haven't seen since the day he left. Why go to all this trouble?"  
  
The father looked into his son's eyes, hurt "Don't you realize that I love you both? Your brother has been gone for so long and if it had been you, I would have thrown the same party. But please don't spoil this, come eat and drink with us. Be happy that your brother is back." He then went back into the party celebrating at the return of his youngest son. The older son stood outside for a moment before heading in to welcome his brother home. Tomorrow would be a day for talking, and just maybe he would learn something from this brother who had made a mistake."   
  
AN: If this seems just a bit familar then you paid attention in Sunday School as a kid, it is the story of the Prodical Son from Luke. Yes I know, silly but I am in the middle of a terrible writters block and figured this was something totally fluffy that I could use to help break it. We'll see if it worked. 


	14. Fight on the Roof Top

Kit had just finished her story when she heard clapping behind her. As she turned to look she saw Spot standing there. "Good story Kit Ise not seen those two boys so quiet in a very long time. So youse ready to go find something to eat or is Kit going to tell youse more stories?"   
  
"Ise hungry, Kit can tell us another story later." Jolly said standing up. "Kit are youse going to have a lesson today? Wes haven't had one is such a long time." Jolly pulled the same puppy dog face that Two Bit had pulled.   
  
"A lesson? It has been a while hasn't it? Sure, why not. Tack do you think Lacy and Bitty would want to be part of my class? I have been teaching some of the newsies how to read and write and stuff." Kit turned to Tack as they began walking back to the lodging house.  
  
"I don't have a problem with it. I am sure that Lacy wouldn't mind, but don't you think Bitty is kind of young to be learning this stuff?" Tack said with some concern.   
  
"Nah, she would probably feel left out any way. And it give you some time by yourself, unless you want to help." Kit grinned slyly.   
  
"Help? Me teach? No thanks I can read or something." Tack turned down Kit's offer with a note of panic.   
  
"Maybe me and the older guys can start teaching youse how to defend youse self." Spot offered, "Hold it Kit wes never got around to teaching youse how to fight and defend yourself did we?"  
  
Kit had to think for a less than a second, "No you didn't. It would have been a good thing to know like last week." Kit dead paned.   
  
"Okay then wes gonna teach youse tonight after the kids have their school lessons. That work for youse?" Both girls nodded. "Good, but Tack get some pants, Ise not gonna teach youse to fight in a skirt." Tack wrinkled her nose in disgust but agreed.   
  
They stopped for food at a pretzel vendor's stall. The vendor looked about ready to close up so they were able to get their food cheep, even if it was pretzels. For the younger set this was a treat but Kit wasn't so sure it was a good thing, She really didn't care for pretzels and felt they didn't have much of a taste. But they were food and that was all that mattered to her stomach at the moment, and 3 pretzels for a penny wasn't bad at all.   
  
Kit and the kids got down to business as soon as they got back to the lodging house. Kit decided a review lesson was in order for the boys and saw it as a way to teach the girls some of the basics. After giving the boys some problems to work on she turned her attention to the girls. Since neither could read or knew what the numbers were she started back at the beginning. Lacy did catch on quicker than Two Bit, but by the end of the night everyone had learned something.   
  
Kit and Tack then sent the girls off to bed and after some consideration made the boys share the cot in their room, with Spot's promise that he would help them move the boys before he went to bed. After what seemed like twenty stories and one hundred trips to the wash room all four children were down. As the girls came out of their room dressed in pants and undershirts they borrowed from Spot and Rounder, Spot called them over the to fire escape and led them up to the roof.  
  
Spot chose Rounder and Hook to help him teach the girls self-defense. All three guys took off their shirts and huddled to talk leaving the girls to themselves. "So Kit you ever seen any of these guys without a shirt before?" Tack asked admiring the physiques of the three guys.   
Kit pulled her eyes off of Spot, "Yeah I've seen them when we've gone swimming."   
"So what should I expect, from this fighting lesson I mean."   
"They'll probably teach us how to punch right, and how to keep from getting punched. Don't expect to master this stuff, they've been doing this for years."   
  
"I figured that so how did Rounder and Hook get their names?"   
"You ever hear of a roundhouse punch? Or a left hook?" Tack nodded, "Well from what I have heard, and seen Rounder can KO a guy with one well placed roundhouse and Hook, well lets just say he's got a mean left hook. That is probably why Spot chose them."   
Tack looked a little afraid, "Don't worry they won't hurt us, they are here to teach us how not to get hurt."   
  
The guys came back then and motioned the girls over, "Wes gonna start with some easy stuff. First youse got ta know you can hurt a guy by going for 4 places, nose, stomach, balls and insole. First step as hard as you can on his foot on the inside part, then go for the nose youse take your hand and hit him with the bottom of your palm. Then you go for the balls, youse ain't gonna practice that one, easiest way is to just knee a guy. Kneeing a guy normally causes him to double over, this makes it easy to hit him again in the stomach, go higher and just push him over. Then run. Guys ain't happy to get kneed trust me." Spot calmly explained trying hard not to flinch as he spoke.  
  
Kit looked unimpressed, "That all you gonna to teach us? We can't even practice it."  
"No youse use that stuff when a guys got youse like this." Spot went up behind Kit and grabbed her arms holding her against his chest. Kit reacted on instinct and went for his insole, nose, balls and stomach.   
  
Spot laid on the roof curled up in a ball till he caught his breath. Kit bent down and rubbed his back as he was regaining his breath, "Spot you okay? I just reacted. I didn't mean to hurt you."   
As she helped him up Spot rubbed his stomach, "Ise guess that youse don't need to practice that one any more." This caused both guys to laugh, even though inside they were wincing in sympathy. "Okay so lets see what youse know about fighting."   
  
Spot stood back watching while Rounder faced off with Kit and Hook took on Tack. It became apparent that Kit had picked up some fighting skills from Swan and Cray but she wasn't skilled in doing them. Tack on the other hand couldn't fight at all.   
  
Spot and Hook decided to start out by teaching Tack the basics while Rounder would teach Kit the finer points of street fighting. It was around 11 when Spot called it a night and everyone began to head down. By end of the night Spot had recovered from his run in with Kit and the girls had learned enough to help the guys feel better sending them off to sell on their own. The girls were sore beyond belief but they were comfortable with fighting. Spot hung back and Kit decided she needed to apologize to him with out anyone around.   
Kit hesitantly went up to Spot, "Spot you okay?"   
  
"Yeah Kit Ise okay, too bad we didn't teach youse this last week, youse could have handled Chair on your own." Spot said as he stared off into space.  
  
"Well if you had known you would have taught me. We can't change the past. I am really sorry though, I don't know what happened, I just reacted that's all." Kit tried to reassure Spot.   
  
"Ise should have taught youse earlier. Ise just didn't cause Ise could defend youse." Spot was being hard on himself and Kit felt she needed to correct him.   
  
"Spot Conlon listen to me, Chair would have just waited till you were gone. There was nothing you could have done. I didn't tell anyone but I thought someone was following for the past couple of weeks. I should have insisted that you teach me this stuff, I didn't so it was just much my fault as it was yours." Kit pulled Spot's face around too look into his eyes. "Don't blame yourself or he'll win. He wanted to cause me to fear, and if he succeeds then he won, even if he is in jail."   
  
Spot looked down at Kit as she spoke, hurt along with concern filling his eyes. "It still is my fault. Youse were hurt and it was my fault."   
  
"Spot I am fine, yes I have some things to work through before I am totally back to normal, but it wasn't your fault I was hurt." Kit told him, as she forced him to look at her.   
  
They stood like that for close to five minutes before Spot leaned down till their noses touched. Their breaths mingled and Kit's eyes closed. It wasn't a long kiss by any stretch of the imagination. Spot broke it off and pulled back minutely, he looked at Kit before leaning down to kiss her again. (AN: We all go awww, and in the back ground someone yells FINALLY ;)   
  
A cough inturrputed them, "Sorry Spot, but Jolly woke up with a bad dream and is asking for you or Kit." Both turned and looked at the person who had dared intrued. It was Falcon, who at least had the decency to look a bit ashamed. After delivering his message he turned to go down but stopped. He grinned checkishly, "It's about time." Then went hurried down the stairs before Spot could come after him.   
  
"I guess that is my cue to leave." Kit took a step back then turned to go down the fire escape.   
"Kit, Ise wondering, would youse be my goil?" Spot's voice caused Kit to pause and his question brought a smile to her lips.   
"Well I let you kiss me didn't I?" Kit smiled shyly and then headed down to go comfort Jolly.   
  
Spot stood looking after her a bit confused, then a slow smile crossed his face as he pumped a fist in the air "Yes. Ise still the man."   
  



	15. Girls Night Out

It took Kit a while to calm down Jolly down, his nightmare had been about her dying and him falling into the East River and not being able to swim. He had been frightened beyond belief and Kit had to just sit and hold him, reassurances flowing in her words and in her actions. Finally he fell back to sleep, slackening enough for her to put him back into the bed. As she straightened Tack came over and pulled her off to the side to talk and not wake any of the kids.   
  
"So you finally figure out where you stand with Spot?" Her voice had a hint of teasing and she began to laugh softly as she saw Kit's slow smile. "I'll take that as a yes. So is he a good kisser?"   
Kit started to answer then stopped herself, "I'm not telling."   
  
"Oh sure keep it all to yourself." Tack pretended to pout before she suddenly became serious. "Kit where are we going to sleep? The guys are all asleep, and there is no way we can carry Jolly or Bait to their bed on our own without waking them."   
  
"Umm well one of us can sleep on the top bunk, and the other one can take the boys' bunk out there." She gestured to the main bunkroom carelessly as she began to gather her stuff to go out. "I'll stay out there if you don't mind keeping an eye on them."   
  
Tack looked immensely relieved as she quickly climbed into the bunk before Kit could change her mind. Kit sighed then changed quickly before heading out to the main room. Tack had been right the guys had gone to bed and Kit was able to slip into Jolly and Bait's bed without any notice. She listened to everyone's snores and those who were talking in their sleep with a slight smile before closing her eyes and falling asleep.   
  
Kosei came in to wake up the boys bright and early. Guys groaning about getting up so early and the like awakened Kit. It had been months since she had woke up with the guys to do sell and it suited her just fine to lay in bed waiting for them to be done. She pulled the covers over her head trying to block out the noise and catch a couple more minutes of sleep.   
  
The guys on the other hand, thinking she was the little boys trying to catch more sleep, came over one at a time smacking her on the rear end. She finally had enough and stuck her head out of the blanket just as Spot came over, "The next guy to smack me gets a knee in the balls got it?"   
  
The guys stood back looking shocked and a bit chagrined. Spot on the other hand was ticked, "What the heck youse doing sleeping out here?"   
  
Kit gave him a hurt look, "Not one of you took the little boys out of my room so I had no where else to sleep." She explained with her eyes lowered.   
  
Spot immediately realized he had scared her and his anger quickly dissipated, "Oh okay, youse can wait till wes done then Ise meet youse all outside."   
  
Kit glanced up, and smiled to herself, "Okay, now get so I can catch a couple more winks." She flopped back onto the pillow and pulled the covers back over her head. The newsboys all dressed pretty swiftly and flew down the stairs eager to sell. Kit peeked out and seeing that they had all left jumped out of the bed and went back to her normal room to wake the twins and the girls.   
  
She didn't have to wake anyone, they were all up and for the most part dressed, except for Tack, when Kit got there. She looked a little surprised and when Bait saw that he answered her unasked question. "Youse woke us up when youse were yelling at the guys." Kit blushed a bit then shoed the twins and the little girls out so she and Tack could get dressed properly. While Tack looked as if she wanted to ask some questions she held her tongue and soon they were all out side and off to the distribution office to get their first batch of papers.   
  
That day's headline wasn't a change from any of the previous days and for the first day in a while most of the newsies bought their regular number of papes. Kit decided that she at least needed a new place to sell, tired of Coney Island and all the noise that came with it. While she hadn't mentioned it to Spot the looks that the male tourists had been giving her were giving her the creeps. She hoped that a new selling spot would at least get rid of the scarier of the guys.   
  
"Spot," She motioned to him with her head. "Can I talk to you before we head off?"   
"What's going on?" Spot looked a bit concerned, wondering if he had done something to frighten her badly back at the bunkhouse.  
  
"I think it is time for me to find a new place to sell." When Spot raised his eyebrows Kit was quick to continue. "Not on my own, I ain't that stupid, but I was thinking maybe we could find somewhere else."   
  
"Why Coney Island is a great place to sell." Spot's concern deepened.  
"It's just I feel like someone is watching me and I don't like the feeling." Kit stated with a shrug.   
  
"Okay fine I'll talk to Falcon, he was complaining about his spot and people knowing him there." Spot said as he went to go find Falcon.  
  
Tack came up then, "So what was that about Kit?"   
"I figured you and the girls need to see more of Brooklyn. I asked Spot if he knew some other places to sell." Kit said with a shrug. Not quite hiding that she was lying, and Tack pick up on that quickly.  
  
"Well good, I didn't like the looks some of those guys were giving us." Tack decided to dismiss her lying figuring Kit must have felt the looks too.   
  
"Yeah me too. So Tack what did you think of last nights lessons?"   
"I actually enjoyed them, of course I am sure Spot ain't gonna let him be your model any more though." Tack said with a smile and a laugh. Kit's eyes got a gleam as she began to giggle but before she could say anything the young man in question walked up.   
  
"Falcon said he would exchange spots, what youse laughing at?" Spot looked that the girls with suspicion which caused them to laugh even harder. Spot rolled his eyes and just muttered "Girls" before walking off to find the twins and Two Bit and Lacy.   
  
The day went by at a slower pace and it gave Tack a chance to try out the tricks to sell papers that the rest of the newsies used. Her sisters were a great help as they brought in sympathetic buyers. Spot didn't sell as near to the girls as he had when they were at Coney Island. He took Jolly and while they were in hearing range they were far enough away to not be placed with the girls. Bait kept with Kit but sold off on his own a majority of the time, only coming to Kit for more papers or to give her money.  
  
It took until mid afternoon but everyone sold all the papers. The twins and the little girls had begun to whine about being hungry around noon the older newsies had not given in till now and by now their ears were grateful for the break, as were their stomachs.   
  
Bait and Jolly after being nice to the girls for 3 days were tired of it and began to torment them with their swords, bugs they found and occasionally pulling their hair. The bugs called the girls to squeal but the girls did something the boys weren't expecting that when they began to pull their hair, they pulled back. This caused Spot to comment, "Ise guess Ise won't need to teach them to fight back." Which caused both of the older newsgirls to glare at him as they worked at separating the fighting children.   
  
"Fine they you take the boys." Kit said as she and Tack led the girls to their bedroom, "We are officially having a girls night, no boys allowed." They left behind Spot who stood with his mouth gapping, with two very unhappy boys.   
  
The girls on the other hand had great fun. The older girls first did the little girls hair then the little girls got to "make up" the big girls. The hairstyles were fun and the little girls had a ball getting to be included with the big girls. Kit composed herself momentarily and went through the bunkroom to go find Kosei.   
  
The guys stopped what they were doing for a second, Kit's hair was not in its usually braids but instead it was in many different ponytails that were hung at odd angles and at different lengths. What Kit and Kosei talked about wasn't long before she came back with a kettle and mugs, and the smell of hot chocolate wafted back to the guys as she passed under the curtain. The boys were left staring at each other until they shook their heads thinking it was just part of their imaginations and went back to their card and craps games.   



	16. The Barrier of Bad News

A call of stop the presses was heard all over the country in the middle of the night on the morning of September 14th. The teleprompter in many editing rooms spread the news from New York to San Francisco; President McKinley had died. While the country slept unawares a new edition of their morning papers were being printed hurriedly to spread the news to the common man.   
  
It was early morning, the sun was just rising starting to take the chill of the previous night away. A heavy due lay on the ground, sparkling in the feeble morning light. All over New York papers were being delivered to the distribution docks and newsies were beginning to wake. In Brooklyn the World newsboys had spent most of the night playing cards while the newsgirls had spent their night having great fun giggling over girl stuff.  
  
Kosei clomped up the stairs in warning to his boarders. Rounder opened one eye then groaned. His groan woke Falcon who sat up to stretch before lying back down and beginning to snore. "ALL YOU BUMMERS GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF BED. Come on Falcon Ise knows youse awake, Rounder don't make me get the broom. Spot get youse guys and goils out of here. Youse gots papes to sell and the competition to soak." He went around to every bunk, sometimes kicking the bed frame other times just lightly smacking the guy in the bed.   
  
Kit heard Kosei's wake up call and rolled out of bed, shaking Tack awake, "Come on it's time to get up and go sell our papes." Tack groaned but slowly began to move as if getting up. Kit was in a good mood, the first time she had woken up in such a mood in a while. She slipped on her pants and shirt and left the room tying up her hair. She wandered into the male bunkroom oblivious to the shouts of surprise and semi-outrage that a girl was walking though.   
  
She sauntered up to Spot's bed where he was still sleeping and began to blow on his cheek. He waved his hand at the annoyance, much like when she had done it during the poker match, but this time she leaned in closer and began to whisper in his ear. "Spoty come on old boy we got papes to sell."   
  
Before she could react Spot put his arm around her waist and pulled her down next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled, "Youse know Ise could get used to youse waking me up." He gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Kit pretended to be put out, "Don't get use to it. I ain't gonna wake up every day."   
"Gives me something to look forward too don't it?" Spot smiled cheekily as he pushed himself out of bed. "So youse just gonna stay here while Ise gets dressed?"   
  
Kit nodded and closed her eyes. Spot snickered gave her another kiss then climbed out of the bed. Kit opened her eyes, and peeked out from under her lashes as she watched discretely. Spot dressed quickly and was soon "gently" reminding his newsies it was time to get going. He went over to Kit who quickly shut her eyes the rest of the way, "Faker come on or wes leave youse behind to help Kosei clean."   
  
Kit got up then, and was about to check on the girls when they come running out and jumped on the twins, with Tack following close behind at a bit more sedate pace. Tack went over and picked the two girls off the boys before a fight could start and began walking out. Everyone else took the hint and they all headed off to get their papers.   
  
In Manhattan the newsies were waken by a pounding on the door. Kloppman opened the door and there stood a messenger boy. "Ise gots some telegrams to be delivered here. This one is for a guy last named Swanson and the other one is for a Jack Kelly."   
  
"I'll sign for them, here's a tip." Kloppman took the telegrams and after paying the boy headed for the stairs, Jack and Swan were standing in the front. "Here boys guess these are for you." Kloppman said as he handed them their messages.   
  
Jack opened his first. "It's from Denton, says "Jack Stop. President Dead. Stop. Roosevelt president now. Stop. More to come. Stop. Denton." That's it, well that will make a good headline if nothing else." Jack looked around at the newsies noticing the color had drained from Swan's face. "What's yours say Swan?"   
  
"My pop is sick. He's asking for me Cray and Kit. Ma wired us some money to come as soon as we could." Swan looked like he was going to be sick.   
  
Jack not wanting to think about Denton's telegram was curious, "Why would youse pop be asking for Cray and Kit."   
  
"Cause Cray is me brother and Kit is our cousin." Swan said as he looked up, after seeing the looks of surprise he dropped his eyes then went to his bunk to get dressed. "I better go tell Cray." He dressed quickly and was gone before anyone could stop him.   
  
"Well what do youse know. That was a kick in the mouth wasn't it Jack? Jack?" Race tried to get Jack's attention.  
  
"Huh? Yeah whatever. Come on guys wes gots papes to sell just as well go now." Everyone dressed in silence and began the short walk to the distribution docks.   
  
The distribution docks were eerily silent as the Manhattan newsies approached. One by one they looked to the headline board and read what would be the best headline of the year. "President McKinley Dead." Jack was the first to react. "Wes got the telegram, wes knew it was gonna be the headline wes gonna sell it like we would any other pape."   
  
The bell rang then and the sedate group of newsies went to get their papers. Everyone knew it would be a big selling day and papers disappeared quickly. Some of the slower newsies didn't even get papers that day.   
  
Swan found Cray over at Medda's washing some shot glasses as he talked to Mills.   
"Cray we gotta talk. Mills can stay if she wants." Swan looked at his brother's girl as if he wanted her to leave.   
  
"Nah go ahead Ise gots some stuff to do in the back." Mills said taking the hint and after giving Cray a kiss on the check went to the back.   
  
"What's that about?" Cray looked at Swan a little ticked.   
"Pop is dying, Ma said he's asking for us and Kit. She wired us some money to pick up at the train station to come home with."   
  
"Pop dying? You sure?" Cray stood back with some surprise.   
"Yeah here's the telegram Ma sent." Swan handed the paper to Cray who took it and read it.   
  
"So whose gonna tell Kit?" Cray spoke after a moment.  
"I could go but I think it should come from you." Swan spoke staring at the rag on the counter.   
  
"I'll go tell Medda I am leaving. You think Ma sent enough for one of us to bring someone with?"   
"Probably not, you wanna take Mills along? Don't think Bryon would like that much."   
  
"I don't care if Mills wants to come I wanna take her with. I don't think Kit is gonna come willingly. Mills can be someone she can talk to." Cray said before heading off to find Medda.  
  
"Medda? I need to talk to you." Cray came and stood in the doorway of the dressing room.  
"Yes Crale what is going on?"   
  
"My pop is dying, my ma wants me, Swan and Kit to come home, I think he wants to apologize for stuff that went on before we left. But I have to quit. Sorry I couldn't give you more notice."   
  
"Would you be coming back if you could?" Medda asked?   
"Yeah, but if my pop is dying then I am gonna be the one to run the farm. I can't come back even if I wanted."   
  
Medda was silent, "Well I hate losing a good worker like you," She walked out the front and opened the register, "Here is the last of your pay. You gonna tell Mills?"   
  
"Yes, I don't want to put you out, but I am going to ask her to come along with us."   
"Just going to take my good workers away from me. Well if she wants to go then I guess she'll be going. Better go ask her." Medda smiled as Cray went to find his girl.  



	17. On Bended Knee

Cray went back to the dressing room where Mills worked and found her fixing some tears in a few of the dresses. "Mills I got something to tell you."  
Mills figuring it had something to do with Swan nodded. "Well what is going on with you and Swan?"  
  
"Our ma sent a telegram, Pop is dying and asking that we come home, and bring Kit. She wired us some money. Mills I like you a lot and well," Cray looked at his feet trying to gather the courage to ask Mills a question, "I was wondering if you would want to come with us out to Nebraska and stay."  
  
Mills looked at him strangely "Now why would Ise go all the way out to Nebraska with youse? There is nothing out there but cornfields and cows."   
"Well I would be there, and I was kinda hoping that," Cray stopped to clear his throat. "Well that you would consider marrying me."   
  
Mills looked at him, "Youse want to marry me? But wes barely been dating a month."   
"Yeah I know but I've liked you for a while and well, never mind if you don't want to then I understand." Cray looked down at his feet and began to leave.  
  
"Hey what do youse think youse doing? Youse are not going to propose then just walk out." Mills came running up in front of him stretching to her full 5'6" height. "Youse didn't even give me a chance to answer youse." She looked at him accusingly. "Whose says Ise don't wanna marry you? This was just sudden that's all."  
  
"Well I just figured…"   
"Cray shut up, Ise gonna say yes." Mills laughed at his surprised look, then stood on her toes then gave him a kiss. "Now when are wes leaving?"   
  
"Uh, Swan is finding that out now. He's also getting the money our ma sent us."   
"So whose telling Kit? Spot ain't gonna just let her leave youse know."   
"I'm telling her after Swan gets back with the train schedule."   
  
"So youse just gonna tell her not give her any options?"   
"She has to come, Pop said some mean things to all three of us before we left. I gather he wants to apologize and that means to all of us."   
  
"Well Spot ain't gonna like this, none of those boys will. They'll fight youse to keep her here."   
"They don't have much of a choice she's got ta go, Ise can't leave her here on her own, my Pop would get better just to kill me."   
  
Before Mills could answer Swan knocked on the door. "Crale got the money. There's enough for 6 tickets Ma said she thought from some letters home that we might have people to bring with us. The next train leaves tomorrow morning at 6. I got tickets for you, me, and Kit. That way we could still buy more if we need to."   
  
Cray started to list things off on his hands, "Well that's good, I got ta go settle accounts with Bryon pay the rent I owe him and stuff. Mills I guess you are gonna go pack. Swan can you go get a fourth ticket for Mills and change all our tickets to Pullman car tickets."   
  
"They are already Pullman tickets, we got a bunk to sleep in and a place to eat at the dining car. This is gonna be some change from sleeping in the boxcars on dirty straw ain't it?" Swan said with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah it's gonna be, so whose gonna tell Kit." Cray asked.  
"Youse gonna have to tell her Cray, she won't take this well at all, at least if youse around if she starts saying stuff youse be there to make it look normal or something." Mills' plan sounded logical and after agreeing to meet back at Cray's apartment to catch some sleep, they all went their separate ways.  
  
In Brooklyn, the news of President McKinley's death sobered the rowdy newsies. They were quiet as they sold their papers to the passing citizens. They called out the headlines with a reverence that surprised even the most hardened of New Yorkers. Kit sold with tears in her eyes and streaming down her face, Spot and many of the newsboys on the other hand sold with stoic faces not letting emotion slip past the façade of the Brooklyn Newsie.   
  
Papes went at a quick pace, both editions were sold out in no time. The newsies headed back to the lodging house. Kit couldn't contain her emotions much longer and was walking using Spot as support as she soaked the shoulder of his shirt. Tack was sniffling, while Falcon had his arm around her shoulder. The twins and the little girls were curious to why Kit and Tack were crying but no one was able to answer them. The twins figured it had something to do with the President being dead but didn't know why Kit was taking it so badly. The little girls on the other hand were clueless and resorted to clinging to Tack's pants as they walked.   
  
As they approached the lodging house, Rounder saw Cray standing outside and went up to spit shake with him. "How's it rolling Cray?"   
"Not good, not good at all. I take it you sold lots of papes?"  
  
"Yeah but I think I would have rather had a bad headline than the one we got."   
"Know how that goes." Cray started to move toward Kit and Spot, "Hey Kit we got ta talk."  
  
Spot glared at him, "Cant youse see she ain't in the mood for talking? What's so important."  
Cray glared right back, "I am allowed to talk to my sister and I don't need to have permission from you to do it. Kit it's important, but it needs to be in private."  
  
Kit wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself, "I guess the roof will be as good as a place as any, unless you want to talk in my room."   
Cray remembered there really wasn't much privacy in the separate bunkroom, "No the roof will work."   
  
"Okay, Rounder show him the way up, I'll meet you up there after I get cleaned up." Kit motioned with her hands, Rounder nodded and after gesturing to Cray took him out around back to the fire escape and pointed the best way up.   
  
"Youse sure youse wanna talk to him?" Spot asked as he followed Kit into the washroom, handing her a washcloth.   
"He wouldn't have come all the way over here if it wasn't important. I can at least talk to him. He's my brother I can't just ignore him Spot." Kit said as she scrubbed at her face to erase the tear tracks.  
"But why come here on his own, and why not send Snipes or Les over to get youse?"   
  
"Cray ain't a newsie anymore, he wouldn't send Snipes or Les unless it was really important. I'll find out what then he'll leave simple as that." Kit said with a shrug as she straighten up and wiped off her face with a towel. She then went to stand in front of Spot, "Maybe he came to say he asked Mills to marry him or something, don't worry about it." She leaned over and kissed Spot lightly on the lips.   
  
Spot smiled slightly, "Then why not tell all of us? If it was about him and Mills getting married, that ain't something to keep a secret."   
"He's related to me."   
"Yeah still haven't got youse figured out either." Spot said with a wink.  
Kit grinned, "And it will take you a long time to even start to. I'll be back soon." Kit said as she climbed out onto the fire escape and headed up to find out what was making her cousin so odd.   



	18. A Farewell of Sorts

Kit waited until the Brooklyn newsies had left to eat dinner before heading to the roof. As she climbed up on the roof she started talking "Alright you wanted me here, what's so important." She crossed her arms and looked at Cray expecting an answer.   
  
Cray cleared his throat, "You ain't gonna like this one bit. Pop is dying. Mama sent Swan a telegram telling him that Pop is asking for all of us to come home. She wired us money and stuff to take the train. Swan got the tickets we're leaving on the 6 o'clock train tomorrow."  
  
Kit stood with her back to Cray, as she turned she began yelling, "What do you mean WE'RE leaving tomorrow. He isn't my father I have no reason for going back to Nebraska. I have all the family and friends I need right here I am not going."   
  
"You are going. He might not be your father but he is mine and he is your guardian. You are going even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming back to Manhattan."   
  
"I am not going. I had enough of that man when he kicked me out of the house after accusing me of being a slut. I don't need to go back to that type of abuse."   
  
"Ami, he wants to apologize."   
Kit interrupted him, "I don't give a wit about what he wants to do. He hurt me, I am not going back to let him hurt me again. I took it every winter until we left. I told you when we left I was never going back and I am still not going back."   
  
"Ami you don't have a choice. Wil would kill me and Swan if we left you here."  
  
"You're scared of a 16 year old kid? I don't believe this. Wil knows why I left and he would rather have me here than back under the roof with that man."   
  
"That man is my father and your uncle. He might not be a saint but he is your family. We are going to respect his wishes and all of us are going home. If you can get Mama and Wil to agree you can come back. But I am betting that will take a lot of convincing."   
  
"I am not leaving Crale. I don't care what you say. You're right, Wil is never going to let his older sister go off on her own back to New York City to be a newsie. I am not giving him the chance to tell me I can't go. I will not be going back to Nebraska."   
  
"Ami think about it, what is it going to look like to your friends. Your brother and your best friend leave you behind to fend for yourself in a city like this? I am not abandoning my family." Cray tried logic, but it backfired.   
  
"The don't go. You don't like Syd any more than I do. You would rather stay here admit it. You don't want to be a farmer for the rest of your life."   
  
"Ami I was born to be a farmer, I am stuck being a farmer. Nothing you say is going to change it. Pop is asking that we come so he can get forgiveness before he dies. I ain't gonna hold that back from him. And I ain't gonna let you do that either."   
  
Kit crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll go but you have to promise you'll help make Rose and Wil see why I have to come back here. I never had friends besides you, Swan and Josh. Josh is gone and I ain't gonna stay in Nebraska with all those bad memories."   
  
"Okay then get your stuff. We are meeting Swan and Mills at my apartment."   
  
"What you said the train left at 6 tomorrow evening. Why can't I come in the afternoon?"   
  
"Kit the train leaves at 6 in the morning. I don't trust you to get over to Manhattan and to the train yards before it leaves. Get your stuff together, I want to get over the Bridge before dusk." Cray stated as he started the climb down the fire escape. "You got 15 minutes Kit or I'll come and take you out myself over my shoulder."   
  
"You jerk, I don't even get to say goodbye. They all went for dinner to give us some privacy." Kit began to cry.  
  
"Then leave them a note. We are leaving and you aren't going to stall me." Cray hardened his features against her tears.   
  
She had hit home when she said he didn't want to be a farmer. But if he was going to support himself and a family he needed way to do it, and while being a bouncer at Medda's was good money he didn't want to raise a family over the bars and brothels of downtown Manhattan. Farming would be a way to support a family plus he already knew how to do it. Cray wasn't going to admit it to the crying girl but he would rather leave her behind and face her brother's wrath than to take her along. But they still had appearances to keep and while Manhattan may know their secret Brooklyn wouldn't till after they were gone.   
  
Kit packed her belongings into a case, it didn't take long and she still had some time left to write a note for her boys. She looked at Cray with pleading eyes but he held up his hands and said, "Ten minutes that's it." She wiped away tears and taking a pen and her notebook she began to write. The first note was to all the newsies.   
  
iDear boys- I am sorry something has come up in Nebraska, I have to go back. I will do my best to keep in touch. And I want to come back. I love you all and you will always be my boys. Kit/i  
  
The second note was harder to write:   
iSpot, He is making me leave, I don't have a choice. You should know Cray and Swan are my cousins not my brother and my best friend. My uncle is dying and is asking that we all come. I will miss you more than I can say in a short note. I love you. Ami   
P.S. I will be back./i  
  
After addressing both notes she gathered up her belongings. "Can we go out the front door I want to tell Kosei good bye and make sure the boys get these." She wiped the tears from her eyes as she spoke.  
"Fine." Cray answered looking over her head.   
  
They walked solemnly down the stairs and over to Kosei's desk. "Kosei? I wanted to say good-bye, I am going back to Nebraska." Kit bit her lip to keep from crying.   
  
"You want me to tell the boys?" Kosei said as he came around the counter and gave her a hug.   
"No just give them the letters tomorrow. Tell them I went to Manhattan for the night. Just make sure Spot reads his first. I'll miss you Kosei."   
"Miss you too Kit. Try to keep in touch."   
"I'll try really hard."  
  
"Kit come on they'll be back soon then we'll never get out of here." Cray said impatiently from the door.  
"Bye Kosei, make sure they know I love them."   
"Will do Kit, bye."  
  
Cray and Kit walked down the street and out towards Manhattan not speaking. They didn't speak till they were over the Bridge and almost to the apartment. "I just walked away from the best part of my life. I hope you're happy." Kit said as she ran up the stairs to the apartment.   
  
Cray looked at her retreating back, "I am not happy. Don't believe for a second I am happy."  
  
The night was long and drawn out, Kit spent most of it on Cray's bed crying. Mills sat rubbing her back trying to calm down the other girl, but knowing it was useless. The men sat at the table drinking coffee and staring into space. It was a relief when they realized it was time to head for the train station.   
  
Bryon walked them there, "Mills ya know I'll always be here if ya need me. Don't hesitate to send me a telegram or just come out."  
"Bye Bryon, I wish you would come with."   
"Can't Katie girl, I won't leave Medda in the lurch like that. Bye Bonnie Girl."   
"Bye Blarney Man."   
  
After the good-byes were said in the crisp morning air the four boarded the train and set off to the west. Leaving behind family and friends. Out to find what was in store for them out west.   
  
  
BAlmost The End/B  
  
I Josiahgirl passes out some tissues before taking one for herself. Before you bring out the axes and guns, there will be one more story, I even have the outline for the first chapter done. Now after saying that I have no clue when I will even start on the next story. I do have that first chapter in my head but getting around to the next one is going to be a bit hard, as I have no idea how to go about it. As for Kit's reaction to the President's death, I am hoping that in light of the events of 9-11 more of you can understand why she is acting the way she acts. I was hoping to use her as a picture of how some people react nation-shattering events, and McKinley's death was one such event. So please read and review and I am off to work more on the other two back stories and see if I can get that fourth story started. *waves*/I 


End file.
